


Nothing's Gonna Stop Us

by flippednique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco has a twin, F/M, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, bad!Dumbles, good!Voldie, greatergood!Dumbles, mislead!Weasleys, misunderstood!Dumbles, prophecy!Children, ulitimate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore did all that he could to save the greater good. When he loses one of his best wizard's he looks ahead into the future. If he couldn't have James on his side, then Harry would have to do. </p><p>But Harry is just a boy, who's interest lie in a certain Malfoy. What to do, what to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part One

  
**Prologue:** **Part One**

For almost a decade now, Narcissa had longed for a child. She didn't even care if it were a girl or a boy. All she wanted was to hold someone in her arms, to shower him or her with love and affection as her mother never did to her or her sisters. The Parkinson's now had a beautiful daughter and they would have another coming soon. The Goyle's had been luckier still with twins and little Gregory. Even Bella had been lucky enough to be pregnant with her first child.

In the moment of sounding like a spoiled brat, it wasn't fair.

Sighing ever so softly, Narcissa looked to her left where her husband sat. There were many pieces of parchments around him and she knew she ought not to disturb him whilst he studied and organized their family businesses but she couldn't quite help herself.

"Lucius."

The Malfoy patriarch, though they still had no son, looked up and was not quite prepared to see the sadness on his wife's face. He let out a deep sigh of his own and put all his papers down and set his quill to start signing by itself. He would deal with the readings later.

"Lucius… I want a child, Lucius." Narcissa's lips trembled as she tried to maintain what little control she had left over her facial expression. "Why can't we have children of our own? Have we done something wrong? I know that we'd be good parents. Merlin knows we'd never hurt a child. We'd do everything to keep it safe, give it everything it could ever want."

"I don't know my dear." Lucius drew his wife into his arms and pressed his face into her hair. He'd like to believe that he could not feel her trembling, could not her hear quiet sobs. But contrary to popular belief, he could feel as well.

It wasn't that they could never conceive a child. It was more of how they could never keep it to take its first breath. Always, always they would be given good news of how they would have children. Of how finally, they would be able to use the nursery that had been ready for nearly a decade with its black cot and its glowing ceiling where hundreds of stars and constellations had been painted on in preparation for the Malfoy heir.

They'd already given such beautiful names to the children they'd lost; Cressida, Aries, Nova, Faye. All four they'd lost. One, Lucius had thought, would finally be the Malfoy heir. But alas, they lost Aries a month before he had been due to be born.

Lucius knew that he had dabbled in the Dark Arts. What pureblooded family didn't? Even the lightest of families would have been required to participate in the greyest of magics. Like the use of blood quills to sign contracts to open vaults in Gringotts. The investment of stores, shops, and trust funds. So much done in the Wizarding World was no longer considered dark for people had come onto them as a force of habit and it was no longer subject to change. But in ways that children would not be able to comprehend, blood magic was dark. Core crafting (used in brooms and wands) was dark. They just didn't think it was.

That's why Lucius wondered why was it that he and his wife suffered so greatly. Why did Crabbe not go through the misery of losing child after child when he and Narcissa had only wanted for even one. The fat man had four already and another great whelp on the way.

"I cannot take this anymore Lucius." Narcissa whispered, her shoulders stiff. "I just want someone to love."

Lucius nodded. He knew the feeling and he felt that he knew what to do.

* * *

 

Tom Riddle watched as his lover nuzzled into his chest as he slept. For some reason, he couldn't believe that what was happening was real. James Potter shouldn't be in his bed, let alone his arms so what was the Gryffindor doing here? Oh right, James loved him.

James loved him enough that they were expecting their heir in approximately six months and eight days. Maybe he was a tad bit excited. The amount of torture going on in the Inner Circle was mere proof of this.

Tom couldn't really believe where he was now. Maybe taking over the Wizarding world wasn't so important anymore. Not when he had something he never wanted to lose. This was what had been missing. He didn't have any one to love and so he'd lost himself. To the madness and practically everything that made him rise to power as Lord Voldemort and helped him lose his mind as Tom Riddle.

But James brought it all screaming back to him, quite literally when he'd met the Gryffindor in a not so desirable situation. Raids in Diagon Alley would never be the same.

The sudden pop had Tom sitting up, eyes adapt to tracking the house elf that had come into his rooms. Of course, a year ago, if that were to happen, the elves would be ready to dodge and duck any curses he might have felt throwing at them for disturbing his sleep. Not anymore. James calmed him and the silly creatures enough. Ever the pureblooded son, James grew up to the sudden appearance and disappearance of house elves and had taught him that he just needed to get used to the pops. He was now.

"Masters Malfoy and Snape's been in the drawing room, Sir." The elf bowed lowly. "Tally be seeing to them till Sir can do so himself."

Tom nodded and watched as the elf popped away. He carefully moved away from James, taking a moment to take in the peaceful look on his lover's face before hauling himself out of bed. It was a little after noon, but the heavy curtains in his rooms had proven to be quite adapt at blocking away the sun.

The darkness reminded him of the Slytherin common room and dorms. He loved it. A little bit of Hogwarts in his very own home. It goes to show that James had a Gryffindor room in the house somewhere. He had yet to see it because he feared he'd hex all that red and gold. He still couldn't stand the color. Not after all those years in the orphanage when all the girls would pelt him with red cards on St. Valentines' day.

Tom's interest changed as he walked down the stairs and into the drawing room. Whatever it was that lead his Lieutenants to visit him when they had not been called was anyone's guess. Of course, he knew that Severus had better things to do than drop by and visit and so the matter would have to be concerning Lucius.

Both men were standing, heads bowed rather automatically once he entered. He liked that he could still command such a presence that he neither had to speak nor curse the person in the room for them to show subservience.

"Rise." He waved a hand and a bit of wandless magic pushed the curtains further open, letting the afternoon sun trickle in. Tom sat in his favorite chair, with its straight back and its soft cushions. He watched as Lucius and Severus did the same before regarding them with a face that only meant business. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

And he meant that. Lucius and Severus may have to follow his orders, and he might have used them as targets back in the day he'd been all crazy but they were still some of his closest friends. Two who never left him though he had had that moment of madness.

Lucius had a rather pained look on his face, his blonde hair tied rather loosely for Tom's taste. Never before had he seen the man so unkempt, not even on his own wedding day where the blonde nearly hexed every person to inquire his standing.

"I fear that I must leave you, my Lord."Lucius spoke slowly.

Tom's eyebrows raised a fraction, enough that his Lieutenants saw his surprise. He frowned and thought of everything that he could have ever done and said to the Malfoy patriarch. Why would he want to leave him? And why would he have such gall and boldness to say it up front?

"Explain." Tom said.

Lucius' shoulders liquefied and for the Slytherin it was very similar to sagging against the back of his chair. "It is not that I want to do so, my Lord. Believe me, if there were any other ways I would never even consider leaving your service."

"Then why?"

"It's my wife, my Lord." Lucius' eyes said everything that needed to be heard. They were molten mercury expressing grief and pain. He was a Malfoy, and it was genetically engrained in him to not push himself and not push his feelings but this was a topic that even he could not hide what he was truly feeling.

Tom, on the other hand, was a little more than confused. Narcissa was, as far as he could tell, never bothered that Lucius was practically the right hand man of the rising Dark Lord. She'd hosted quite a few balls and parties in his honor and had even sent them her personal congratulations when James announced he was with child.

Nothing was making sense.

"Is she unhappy?" Tom asked, shifting slightly in his chair. "Has something happened that concerns us enough that you must leave? And here I thought she would be pleased to be Hadrian's godmother."

Lucius' eyes widened. "My lord… that is a great honor."

"Yes." Tom nodded. "James and I… we only want the best for our son. And your wife has been a dedicated friend and supporter through all these years. I know that she would take care of Hadrian if something ever happened to James or myself."

"That is the thing, my Lord." Lucius said. "Narcissa wants a child of her own. We have been trying for so long and we've lost too many already."

Understanding dawned in Tom as he realized that Narcissa had had enough. Of course, Tom knew all about the miscarriages. A little guilt on his part, but he knew why Narcissa had never carried a child to its full term. It had something to do with a little spell he had placed on the Malfoy family when he had been out of his mind. He did not want his followers moving on without him, and so he had placed a mild curse on Narcissa and told no one. In all honesty, he had forgotten about that little curse.

"How many?" Tom asked.

Lucius paused and his eyebrows drew together. "Four, my Lord. Cressida would have been starting Hogwarts this year and Aries would have been the Malfoy heir and would have been my successor."

Tom nodded. Guilty was not something he would ever think of feeling, but right now that was probably what churned his stomach and made his heart beat fast. "I see."

"I have asked Severus for his help time and time again." Lucius continued, looking at the Potions Master who didn't look too happy to be there.

"I am not a Healer, my Lord. But I can assure you that I am quite adept with potion making." Severus said. "I have made Narcissa many tonics to ensure that her body would help in keeping the child in her womb safe but so far she seems resistant to not only my own potions but from anyone else's concoctions."

"Money is not a problem." Lucius added. "We would gladly pay anyone any price if it meant having a child of our own. Which is why I must ask to leave your service."

Tom frowned. "That would not be necessary."

"My lord?" Lucius cast a look at his feared leader. He wasn't sure how he wanted this conversation to end but he did not envision it leading to his death. "I know you do no appreciate my request to leave but I must think of my wife. If we are to have a family then I must do what I think is best."

"Hush Lucius, I am thinking." Tom snapped. Indeed he was thinking. Removing that curse from Narcissa and Lucius would be easy. Come to think of it, he had removed the curse on Bellatrix when he realized what he could possibly have with James. How had he forgotten that he had cursed both sisters? Maybe possibly even the third. Standing up, Tom summoned a house elf and asked it to escort his Lieutenants outside.

"I shall discuss your request with James." Tom said as they prepared for their obvious dismissal. "In the meantime, Severus, I want you to brew a potion for me and Lucius, I want you and your wife to have a nursery ready."

Lucius, who could not even begin to think of what the nursery would be for, merely nodded and offered one more bow. If it meant being able to start a family, he didn't care what it would be.

* * *

 

James had been in a right fit and he was a little more than in the mood to start throwing hexes around the room. Of course he wasn't allowed to do that cause it would upset the bloody baby. Well guess what? He was upset and he had no way of relieving the stress! Sirius wasn't here and neither was Moony and his god awful husband was being whisked away from meeting to meeting and probably had no clue that he was about ready to pop open.

Narcissa was here though and she was doing her very best trying to calm him down. He appreciated the soft looks she sent him and he was actually trying to tone down his pained cries. After all, it wouldn't do to terrify the woman seeing as she would have to go through this herself in no less than six months.

"The Dark Lord will be here in a few minutes time, James." She said, placing a wet flannel on his forehead to cool him down.

James nodded and took in deep breaths as another contraction pulsed through him. He groaned before sagging completely against the bed. "Thank you so much for being here Cissa. I think I'd die if I were doing this alone."

"You exaggerate too much James." In response to that, James raised his head and glared at his long time friend.

"Alexander was nowhere this big! I don't see you lying on your back with a baby the size of an elephant trying to climb his way out." He snapped. "Until then Lily, leave me to my dramatics."

Lily grinned at that but lovingly rolled her eyes all the same. She sat down her fellow Gryffindor and fluffed up his pillow. "He was like this before Quidditch games you see, so we're quite used to it."

Narcissa smiled back. It was still a bit odd to be cavorting with Gryffindor's, but if their Lord could do it then she would just have to stomach it and do the same. For some reason, ever since she found out that she was once again pregnant, Narcissa could never find it in herself to be angry. Not after she was given another chance for a baby.

James had seen the change in the ex-Slytherin and he couldn't help but smile through the pain of another contraction at seeing the two women talking. Of course, he needed their attention as much as he needed his baby to get out of him already. "When is the Healer getting here?"

"Soon." Narcissa promised.

"How soon is soon?" James cried, sweat sliding down the side of his head and down his neck.

"Soon." Lily answered. She stood up and looked out the windows. Riddle Manor was unplottable but no one could Apparate in our out unless they were keyed into the wards. Which Sirius and Moony were not so she was looking out just in case they'd come and needed to be let in.

"I don't know who I want to see more," James huffed in conversationally. "The Healer or Tom."

"Must you choose?" Narcissa asked taking the flannel from his forehead and wiping his face.

"I think I'd hexed the first one I'd see." James huffed and nearly doubled over as pain bloomed over his stomach. "Oh Merlin, Hadrian! I know that you wanna be born but neither your Father nor your Healer is here so you'll have to work with me and just stay still for a few bloody seconds!"

Lily chuckled and cooed towards James' stomach. "Not even born yet and already you're pissing James off. I like you kid."

James sighed. "I'm glad you and Narcissa are both godmothers. He'll need a sensible figure aside from Tom, and Lily you may be book-smart but you were friends with the Marauders for a reason."

"I hear you." Lily nodded before an air warbling outside caught her attention. She shot up to her feet and made for the door. "Sirius and Remus!"

James nodded and let out a relieved sigh. Now all he needed was Tom and that stupid Healer! Merciful Merlin, Lily came back not with Sirius or Remus but with the Healer who had a rather dreamy look on her face. She came in with her Healer's bag floating on after her.

"I see we're about ready." She hummed before extending a hand to Narcissa, who was on alert after seeing an unfamiliar face. "My name is Healer Althea and I'll be covering for Healer Thompskins as he is otherwise occupied."

"Tom will have his head." James grumbled but was just so bloody happy that the pain was about to stop. "Or when he gets here at least."

"Have whose head?" Tom asked as he walked into the room, still dressed in his black robes. He approached James immediately and pressed a soft lingering kiss to his lips. "I'm so sorry it took so long."

"Doesn't matter. You're here now." James said, his eyes prickling with tears. Awful hormones. Not to mention the potions Severus had made him drink earlier to begin the creation of his birth canal. Male pregnancies were messy things.

"I am." Tom nodded before looking around. "Where's your Healer?"

"That would be me." Healer Althea moved away from where she had been preparing her materials and offered her hand. Tom stared at it for a second then at the woman's dreamy looking face before taking it warily. Never before had he been unnerved to shake a person's hand.

"Name?" He asked before letting go. Her eyes were a cloudy blue and it was easy to push into her mind to see if she was any danger to his family.

"Althea Lovegood." The Healer said. She obviously knew that Tom was using Legillemency on her and didn't seem to mind at all.

Tom pulled away from her and gave another nod, approving her before moving back to his lover. He noticed that Evans was in the room, along with Narcissa. He gave them all short glances to acknowledge their presence but otherwise gave James his undivided attention.

It was only a short while before Althea ushered Narcissa and Lily to head on and meet up with Sirius, Remus, Lucius, and Severus because Hadrian was now ready to be born and she could not work with so many people in the room.

The two women left them easily enough and were in charge of calming the soon to be godfathers. It wasn't an easy task.

* * *

 

"He's so beautiful." James cried as Althea placed his son into his arms. The thing weighed so little and he was so wrinkly and pink and small and pink! Ten fingers and ten tiny toes attached to small hands and small feet that were connected to strong legs that kicked out as he squirmed all over the place.

Nine months and three days of pregnancy and twelve hours of labor and James could hardly feel it. All he knew was that his son was here, finally he was here. He looked up at Tom who was laid down on his side on the bed with him, his green eyes molted with love and affection and James couldn't believe that he now had his family.

"I am going to raise you right." James whispered, pulling his son close to him but not far from Tom. He looked up at his husband and corrected himself. "We're going to raise you right. You won't be spoiled but you'll have everything you'll ever need. You're going to be a brilliant wizard and you're never going to be alone."

"In short," Tom chuckled pressing his lips to James' hair. "He will be loved."

"Yes." James chuckled as tears came to his eyes. Damn hormones and potions. "You will be loved Hadrian Thames Riddle-Potter."

"Thames?" Tom pulled back and watched as James' cheeks flushed.

"I like it." He murmured. "I know you wanted to name him James, but it's not fair. I mean, he has both our last names so I thought why not give him both our first names."

"Hence Thames?" Tom asked chuckling lightly. "I see, it's a combination of Tom and James."

"Well, yes." James looked at Tom. "Why, what did you think it meant?"

"Nothing." Tom settled into the bed furthermore and stared at his son and lover. He knew that James' Gryffindor mind couldn't have been thinking of the River in England when he'd named their son. It just wasn't James. He smiled even more at the thought and couldn't help but say, "I love you. Thank you for giving me Harry."

James' eyes watered even more and he scowled. "Damn it Tom, you're not supposed to say stuff like this and make me cry!"

Tom laughed and he pressed in closer, mindful of the baby in between him and his lover. "Marry me."

James gaped at him, brown eyes wide and a shit eating grin made its way to his face. "Yes."

* * *

 

Harry was six months old and in his walker when Sirius came out of the Floo, spluttering and choking on left over ashes. James looked up from where had had been trying to coax Harry into eating mashed carrots to no avail and stared at his best friend.

Sirius was one for noisy entrances, but he was currently disheveled, panicked, and obviously spooked.

"What's going on?" James frowned, picking Harry up from his walker. It had been a gift from Lily and James had never thought he'd love a Muggle device so much in his life.

Sirius looked at his godson for a moment before he took control of himself. "I now know why you never piss a Black off."

"Oh?" James grinned, his eyebrow raising. "Why?"

"Because they're vicious!" Sirius snapped. "I mean, we're vicious! Or maybe not me cause I don't think I've ever exploded like that! Cissa was all ready to take my balls!"

"Language." James frowned as he casually bounced Harry his arms. The little boy cried in delight, waving his little arms. At six months he was now big and rather heavy. His eyes were a startling shade of Avada Green. He loved his and Tom's genetics. They made a beautiful child. James grinned at that before he returned to Sirius. "And why is Cissa up at arms to castrate you?"

"She's not exactly up, per say." Sirius grumbled as he watched Harry do some kind of dance in James arms. "More like she's strapped to the bed cause her kids are ready to come into the world."

James' hold on Harry tightened and he was glad because he would never forgive himself if he dropped his son. "Now? Why didn't you say so!"

"I just did!" Sirius whined as James hurried on the grab a cloak, first one of Harry's before his own and he rushed to the Floo.

James hurriedly, but carefully, climbed in the fireplace and tucked Harry's face into his neck to avoid any mishaps with the powder and Flooed to Malfoy Manor. He stumbled a bit but thanked Merlin that people were expecting him since Severus caught him by the arm and helped him out of the fireplace just in time for Sirius to tumble through.

"No one ever catches me." The Animagus huffed and stayed on his back, staring straight at the ceiling. He was either very drunk or very overwhelmed. James hoped it was the first.

Harry let out a very happy squeal to see not only Severus but Lily as well. This surprised James because he knew that Lily should not be out of bed, or carrying Alexander anywhere. He asked her that and the redheaded witch calmly replied that she was not going to miss the grand birth of the Malfoy babies.

"Cissa would never forgive me." Lily added, handing Alexander to Severus.

James knew the feeling and he couldn't help but smile as Tom walked up to him and took Harry from his arms before giving him a long kiss.

"How's Lucius?" James asked as they separated.

Tom let out a soft growl. "He was worse than you were during the wedding."

James chuckled but did not rise to the bait. He knew that Tom was bored, but that's only because his husband, husband, was used to so much excitement. Harry proved to be enough of a distraction as Tom took him to the adjoining room where Lucius was worrying the carpet. That wasn't good. That particular carpet was an expensive original design from Italy. Lucius would never forgive himself for ruining it.

Tom, who was thinking along the same line, effectively halted Lucius' pacing when he passed the blonde his godson and he immediately took to calming down. Holding a baby whilst not giving it your undivided attention was never a good thing to even try.

James on the other hand passed by the trio and into the bedroom where Narcissa was with Althea. She had become the Riddle-Malfoy-Snape's personal healer supervising not only Narcissa but Lily's pregnancy as well. She was well on her fifth month. James would sometimes think how odd it was that they were all having babies at the same time, but seeing as this was Lily's second child he didn't dwell too much on it.

The Malfoy matriarch was settled comfortably on the bed, her stomach round and full of life. It made sense that she was so big since she was carrying not only one but two Malfoy babies. One of which would be his godchild.

"Are you feeling dramatic?" He asked as he sat down on Narcissa's bed.

The blonde smiled despite her heavy breathing and the pink tint to her cheeks. "I've been threatening everyone who enters my room."

"You didn't threaten me." James noted.

Narcissa chuckled. "You are special. Now where's my godson?"

"With his godfather." James said. "He all but ruined the carpet outside."

"He'll hate himself tomorrow." Narcissa muttered before her hands flew to cup her stomach. "Oh! Althea are we nowhere ready yet?"

The Healer, who smiled at them warmly shook her head. "I'm sorry Cissa, but neither Draco nor Phoenix feel like coming out yet."

Narcissa huffed but it was beyond her to do more than that. James admired her control, when it had been him there he had been huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf and he had vaguely recalled groaning and moaning like a ghoul.

The sound of happy gurgling gained everyone's attention as Lucius came into the room with Harry in his arms. James grinned as his son waved his arms in delight, seeing Narcissa and Althea. It was as if they hadn't all met up for dinner the night before.

"Hello sweetheart." Narcissa cooed as Lucius took the seat next to her bed and sat Harry on his lap so that they could talk to one another. A small little first grabbed onto one of Narcissa's fingers and squeezed. "You're getting quite strong."

Harry gurgled happily and leaned back against Lucius' chest, content with waving Narcissa's finger every now and then. James watched the Malfoy family and couldn't help but think that in a couple of hours, Narcissa and Lucius would have children of their own. He couldn't believe how long it had been since they started trying. They deserved children, all of them but Narcissa and Lucius even more.

James didn't want to jinx anything because of how many times this had gone wrong for the Malfoy's and so he kept his mouth shut and hoped to Merlin that this time it would work.

Harry was just about to fall asleep sitting against Lucius when Severus strode into the room, black cape fluttering as he handed his son to Lily who watched alarmed. Severus never hurried or moved quite the quickly if not with a good reason.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she took Alexander into her arms.

"Dumbledore is summoning me, for what reason I do not know." Severus said. He leaned over and kissed his wife and child before turning to James. "Tom feels as if this has something to do with why the old man has been so quiet. He has gone as well."

Panic pulled at James' heart. "What? Where too?"

"I do not know." Severus shook his head but made for the door. "Lucius, you are to stay here and keep them company. If anyone gets through the wards, you are to use the Portkey. None of the Death Eater's have been given orders to come to the Manor and so if anyone, even Bella, comes knocking down the door you are to attack."

"I understand." Lucius said, standing and moving to give Harry back to James. His earlier nervousness had melted away and all they could see was the Malfoy stoicness.

On the bed, Narcissa watched the proceedings and couldn't quite help herself as her breathing grew faster. "What do you mean even if it were Bella? Severus! Is there an attack coming to us?"

Severus turned to look at the blonde and frowned deeply. "I hope not Narcissa. But it might just happen."

Narcissa's face turned pale and she let out a small groan of pain to which Althea responded to immediately.

"It's time." She said in that dreamy tone of hers and James who was now cradling Harry, couldn't help but wish that the Malfoy children hurried. Now was not the time to be vulnerable and strapped to the bed.

* * *

 

Albus stared at the fire blazing in his office. He couldn't believe how he had missed this. Neither James nor Sirius came back to answer his missive. Remus, after a while, had refused to show up as well. Lily had gone undercover, promising to figure out what Severus was up to but she too had not answered any of his calls. He had thought that not meddling with Lily's plans would do some good and would forge a deeper bond of trust between Severus and Lily but it seems that it went a little too far.

Names upon names had been appearing in the Department of Mysteries and a prophecy or two had been spoken.

Albus had at least the Longbottom family under his watch. He knew that little Neville was a very happy baby and that Alice and Frank were ever loyal to him. He had been hoping the same would be said for Lily and James but it seems that two had never been interested that way.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. The hero always went after his high school sweetheart not for the bloody villain! And now James and Tom had a son. Oh no, this would not do at all. If Tom had his sights set on taking over the Wizarding World, the prospect of an heir would urge him to do so with much vigor. There would be no stopping the boy now.

And Severus leaving his service to fully run under Tom's was very vexing. The Slytherin had managed to acquire Lily's trust as well. He had expected a denial from Sirius and Remus but now neither were coming back too.

James… Albus didn't know how he could have lost James. But it had happened and there was nothing to be done about that.

_Alexander Evan Snape_

_Hadrian Thames Riddle-Potter_

_Phoenix Orion Malfoy_

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy_

Now them. Albus leaned back as the flames in his Floo turned green and Severus stepped out. He smiled though it was not because the Potions master had answered his call, but because he knew that those people, he could do something about.


	2. Prologue: PartTwo

**Prologue: Part Two**

James huffed and looked away from the window. For a moment he channeled his magic and looked into the wards around the newly bought house. They had to leave all the other houses behind. Tom had refused to return to Riddle Manor and Potter Manor had been donated to the Order of the Phoenix. Oh how James wished he could reclaim it. Not that he couldn't he just didn't really want to compromise their position any more than it already was.

"Albus can have that stupid old Manor." James huffed and glared angrily at the wall. Let the old man think that he'd taken something from James. He, the descendant and rightful heir of the place, had given it of his own free will. It was just rude to take back gifts- even he knew that.

"Eh?" The sound of his son clambering around the room brought James ire to a lower level but he was still irritated. Harry was a beautiful baby at a year old, and he was incredibly fast on his legs. James loved that Harry adored moving. His son was happily trudging around the room with a not so graceful gait but it got him around nonetheless. It was newly developed ability, he'd been taking his first steps before the moving had begun.

Again, James cursed Albus to the Founder of Hogwarts above. Why did he have to feel that he was in control of Tom and of the Wizarding World? Couldn't he just be content that Tom was happily becoming domestic at the hands of one of his own Order members and just eat his lemon drops and be the old man he was supposed to be?

"He can't do even that right." James told Harry who had trotted off to his father, laughing and babbling as he was caught in strong and firm arms before he was thrown into the air.

Harry settled comfortably in James' arms as the man moved out of the room and into the other parts of the house. Indeed, this was not as big as Riddle Manor or Potter Manor for that matter, still it was enough. It wasn't like James would be hosting any balls or Tom would be calling in any meetings. The git would have to be  _there_ to call any meetings for a start.

James held his son closer to his chest and took a deep breath. He knew that Tom didn't want to not be there. He wanted to be with his son and husband just as much as James wanted him to be. If it were up to James, Tom would never be allowed to leave the bedroom (and he'd so get away with it, he already has) much less participate in the war.

And it  _was_  a war. Even Narcissa and Lily had gone into hiding. He wasn't sure where they were but they did visit sometimes, when it was possible. This was difficult, having to raise children whilst the beginning of a war was on going. James did not want Harry growing up to be sheltered, to not be able to meet friends, to not be able to play outside. Of course the  _Fidelus Charm_  around their house and the land around it would give him that, but what about the rest of the children of England?

Again James cursed Albus for driving them to live like this. Hidden away from civilization to keep the women and children alive whilst their husbands went out to fight for the good of the future. Not that James thought he was any less of a man just because he refused to leave his son and he'd hexed anyone who thought differently. Or Tom would.

"Oph!" Harry cried and wormed and wriggled in James' arms, prompting the man to turn around and look at the blinking fireplace. He gave Harry a soft kiss before placing his son in one of the many cots in the house and took a firm hold of his wand.

It wouldn't do for him to be holding his son when spells flew. The warning of the Floo had been a precaution Sirius had rigged for him. It was the least he could do for his best mate when he was still undecided on what side he would be fighting on. James understood him, at one side, Sirius had always detested the Dark though he came from a rather Dark family. On the other, James had practically adopted him over the years that they grew up together. Nothing could possibly repay that.

James took in a deep breath and held it as the Floo flashed green and he quickly released it when he saw the familiar face. Lily beamed at him though there were tired circles under her eyes and her hair did not shine as it always did. Standing by her feet was Alexander and in her arms was Delphine.

James took hold of the baby girl and aided Alexander out of the fireplace. Lily followed with a grateful look as she sank down in one of the hard back arm chairs that had been of Tom's choosing.

"Just thought we'd drop by." Lily whispered, her voice tired. She watched as Alexander walked off to the pile of toys to the side, knowing that they had been set out for him to play with. It wasn't like Harry could use them yet. The best he could do was bang them around and shower them with drool.

James rocked Delphine in his arms and smiled at the sleeping face. Alexander Evan Snape, Lily and Severus' eldest, was nearly two years old now, his birthday falling on the third of March while Delphine Rose Snape was only a month old and her eyes were still that vague baby-blue color that James was sure would be turning green in the future. It only made sense though Severus' dark brown eyes were more of a dominating color.

"How are things?" James asked as he continued rocking Delphine. He wasn't very updated on the war and though he liked to believe that Tom often came home to tell him about it, it was often Lily or Narcissa who kept him up to speed.

The redheaded witch sighed and sagged against the back of her chair. "So much is happening. Severus barely comes home anymore and I think the same goes for Lucius. They're always with Tom, making sure that he's fine and he does send the occasional  _Patronus_ to show that he's okay."

James nodded, mind a bit far away.

Lily sent him a small smile before she pulled at her purse and dug around and took hold of something metallic. "They really are, fine, I mean. Anyways, I came here with gifts."

James' eyes widened at that. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh it's not for you." Lily stuck her tongue out. "It's for Harry. I'm sure the poor boy gets lonely what with having only you around. Merlin knows just how boring you can get."

"Cruel." James glared playfully at his best friend and watched as she produced a rather huge mirror from out of her spaced purses and placed it against the wall. She then commandeered Harry from his cot and how he giggled when his Aunt Lily picked him up.

It had been so long since he'd seen Aunty Lily, he'd slept for so many times and had eaten plenty too since the last time Aunty Lily had come over. And his toys had complained that they were not being played with properly because Alexander wouldn't come over. Harry had pouted something awful when Lily and Alexander refused to show for tea and James had taken plenty of pictures of his son at that stage. Perfect for blackmail in the future.

Lily kneeled in front of the mirror and tapped it three times. It pulsed and rippled before the image distorted and James saw Narcissa beaming tiredly at them through it. Amazing.

Harry let out a cry of delight and banged on the mirror with his palms at the sight of his other Aunty. She was someone he hadn't seen even far more longer!

Narcissa cooed towards her godson and smiled at James. "It has been so long! How are you all? I do hope nothing's gone wrong over at your end."

"We're doing pretty good Cissa." James smiled. "How's everything there?"

"Messy." The blonde ex-Slytherin said, frowning. "They've gotten even more playful and energetic since the last time you've seen them and they're now heavier."

"I would expect that." James nodded. "Their six months old aren't they?"

"Yes." Narcissa nodded, she looked at Harry whose attention had been stolen by both Malfoy babies sitting at the floor by the mirror as well.

One was staring at Lily and happily bouncing, or at least trying to since he couldn't quite lift his small bum off of the floor while the other was contently chewing on a soother.

James winced. "Are they both teething?"

"No." Narcissa shuffled and dropped down to the floor behind her sweet babies. She smoothed one hand over dandelion fluff like hair that stuck out at all angles, it was the baby holding a soother and she sighed when it just stuck out all over again. "Only Draco is teething, and I was  _terrified_. All my books say it's too early for him to be teething."

"It happens when it happens." Lily answered. "Alexander cut his first tooth when he was nine months old. Althea said he was neither late nor early. Babies are peculiar that way."

Harry, who had been staring at Draco had taken to smacking against the mirror, startling the poor baby into a soft sneeze. The soother flew from his hand and he immediately moved to get it, shoving it back into his mouth.

"He doesn't cry?" James wondered. "Harry nearly deafened me whenever he lost a soother or whenever it was too warm to do anything but give him something to chew on."

"He's in a better mood right now." Narcissa said. "Phoenix has been understanding, for some reason. He doesn't pick fights with his brother. He's usually very grabby."

"Naughty." Lily commented good naturedly, poking Phoenix on the nose though her finger only touched the mirror. For a second the baby went cross eyed before he scowled at Lily. The redheaded witch laughed. "And has the infamous Black temper!"

"They  _both_  do." Narcissa nodded. "You should see Draco in one of his bad days. He refuses to be picked up or carried anywhere and when he can't move by himself he cries himself silly and to sleep."

"It must be difficult." James wondered out loud. He knew how much trouble his Harry was, never mind two twins that had both Malfoy and Black blood. The horror.

Narcissa chuckled and stared lovingly at her twins. "Yes… but it's worth it. It will all be worth it."

* * *

Tom let out a frustrated sound. Nothing was going as he had expected it. He was supposed to be with his husband and son right now, not out here attempting to infiltrate his school and the first place he'd ever considered to be his home.

But this was happening. And it was all Dumbledore's fault. If he could just leave well enough alone this stupid ward wouldn't be happening! Tom nearly shattered the Ravenclaw hour glass as he walked passed that corridor and towards on to the entrance of the Headmaster's office. It would go down and it would be his way or the hard way. Preferably his way because he just wanted to go home.

He and James were barely married a year and he had a son who was now walking and babbling and possibly even talking who were trapped at home kept safe thanks to a Fidelus Charm. This was wrong. James was supposed to be working as an Auror, because he wanted to keep people safe and Harry was supposed to go walking in the park, sliding on the slides, and bewitching people with his adorable good looks. His son was meant to charm people, why else would he be so bloody adorable?

Glaring at the gargoyle that had moved on its own accord, Tom hurried up the steps as fast as he could without it looking like he was running. The guard had been ordered to move when he came. He was obviously expected.

Tom walked through the doors and glared at the man sitting behind the desk. Never mind that he was in great danger, Tom just wanted it all over with. He had his wand drawn and he projected all his hate towards Albus Dumbledore, the man who screwed his life.

"My boy, welcome, welcome." Albus remained seated, his damn blue eyes twinkling with light from the burning fire. He pushed the bowl of sweets towards him and Tom could feel a muscle pull at the restraint he used on himself. He would not throttle the wizard, he had too much pride for that. "Lemon drop?"

" _No, thank you_." Tom bit back curtly. He stayed where he was and refused to move closer. Who knew what charms Dumbledore had around his stupid desk. There were sure to be charms since the old man wouldn't move away from it. Coward, hiding behind shields. "This is all  _your_  fault."

"My fault?" Albus said. "What is it Tom? Tell this old man your thoughts."

Tom glared even harder at that. "Do not call me that! Only people I love can call me that."

"Ah, and who are those people then?" Albus asked conversationally.

Tom took in a deep breath and had to admire the man's guts. Only he would act like they were discussing the bloody weather when talking to someone who so obviously wanted t o kill him. "I do not need to tell you that."

Albus stared at him. "Oh, surely you want to share just who you feel so deeply about. It's been so long since you were ever cared for. Not after what happened to your mother."

Tom growled and looked away from Dumbledore, his anger spiking. "How dare you! Do you think I wouldn't know when someone is using Legillemency on me. It is rude to eavesdrop on other peoples' thoughts."

"My apologizes, my dear boy. This old man is simply curious." Albus smiled.

"And curiosity killed the cat you  _awful_ Gryffindor." Tom hissed. "Why are you doing this? I'm not out cursing muggles and seeking world domination anymore. I am leaving you alone. Why can't you grant me the same favor?"

Albus was frowning now. "Well you see Tom, I met you when you were quite young. Same as I had met Grindelwald in all his glory when he'd started off as a Dark Lord. I had done nothing to stop him. I thought that he could change."

Tom's brows furrowed. "I have changed."

"Yes, but at what price." Albus continued. "You may not want to take over the Wizarding World now, but what of your son. What if something were to happen to your family?"

"How do you know about Harry?" Tom snapped, panic lacing in his head. He had done everything,  _everything_ to keep his son a secret from anyone he did not want to find out. Dumbledore had been number one on that list. How did the old bastard know?

"Ah," Albus said softly. "Is that his name then, Harry?"

"I'd rather you stopped playing games with me,  _Sir_." Tom hissed. "I am not in a very patient mood."

"You never really were." Albus chuckled, taking a lemon drop and dropping it into his mouth. He sucked on it for a moment. "What happened to you Tom? You rarely ever made friends, I feared that Dark magic would corrupt your soul. Especially with the crowd you surrounded yourself with. Suddenly there's a change in you and I hear that your circle of service has disbanded itself."

"I found  _love_." Tom answered curtly. "Something you thought I would never find but I have! You can't take them away from me Albus Dumbledore. Not you or your army."

"My boy, I have no army." Albus chuckled but then silenced himself. "Very well. I do not wish to put war upon us."

"Isn't it a little too late for that?" Tom asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I suppose." Albus nodded. "But, I will have a talk with the Minister of Magic and we shall put an end to this fighting. You and your followers will be able to live in peace."

"And in return?" There was a catch. There would always, always be a catch.

"You will leave the country." Albus said firmly. "I do not wish to make you feel like outsiders. But with the war being very fresh I do not think that you will be able to live here in peace."

" _Fresh?_ " Tom echoed. "And just whose fault is that? I was content with living with James. I was happy with where my life was going. You ruined it!"

"And I apologize." Albus conceded. "This is all I can do for you now. Everything had been done for the greater good. Diagon Alley will be open to your services for the next twenty four hours and you may do so as you wish. But after that, I hope you will be as far as way as you want to be. It comes with the most sincerest apologies of a paranoid old man."

Tom sighed and shook his head. This was the best that he was going to get. Live, not under the worries of war, and in exchange he would be shipped off to another country. It was too good to believe and frankly Tom wanted to hex Dumbledore to death. For interfering with his life and having such good standing that Tom would always seem to be in the wrong.

"Will you leave me alone then? Leave me to my life?" Tom asked quietly.

Albus nodded. "You have my word."

"I don't find that very valuable anymore, Sir." The titled had been added in rather bitterly and, quite frankly, tiredly but Tom nodded his head and turned. "I shall inform all members of my service, and we will be making our way out the country. I trust that you will hold up your end of the bargain."

"Indeed." Albus' voice called after him as he then made his way out of the rooms and directly out of the castle and into the forest.

Tom announced what had happened and told his loyal followers to go home. Go home and take their families to any country that they wished. Gringotts would be opened for them, they were to go out and collect their money and transfer the contents of their vaults.

They would not be coming back to Britain, Tom acknowledge that. He just couldn't help but feel that this happened a little too fast and a little too easily. Something was telling him that this was not the end.

* * *

Albus watched as the boy he knew as Tom Riddle left his office and his presence. For a second his magic reached out to the boy but he drew back. There would be no reason for him to leave any traces on Tom because whether anyone liked it or not, Harry would be the player in their new game.

If not because Albus couldn't handle Tom at the present, but because Albus knew a losing fight when he saw it. Tom had been right when he said that he'd been living his life quietly. It had been him who opened war and honestly most Wizards, even the people in his Order, grew hesitant during attacks.

They believed that Voldemort's rise to power had fizzled out like most aspiring Dark Lords. But Albus knew better.

And he would be prepared for Hadrian… Yes, he would be prepared for Harry and the rest of the new generation. The Department of Mysteries had been quite helpful and he knew somewhat what to expect.

Hadrian Thames Potter-Riddle would be the centre of most of his problems, well not problem exactly, but his attention would be taken by the boy. He was after all the son of the Dark Lord. He had a sure friend in Alexander Evan Snape and a confidant in Luna Althea Lovegood. He would be taken by Draco Abraxas Malfoy and troubled by Phoenix Orion Malfoy.

The Seer had forsaken it, and so it would be.

Albus would be prepared. He would never let another Dark Lord rise to power. Not after Gellert and if he could stop Tom, he would stop his son too.

Even if little Harry knew nothing about his future of becoming the next Dark Lord. Albus did, he knew, and that would make the difference.

* * *

Harry let out a shout of joy at the sound of wings fluttering near his bed. His Dad had promised that he'd placed a warning charm around his window if ever an owl got close by and true to his word here the owl was. It was the day of his birthday, the 31st of July and he was officially eleven years old. He would be going to school now and hopefully along with the rest of his friends.

His parents had told him about going to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang or even Pangmataasan, just like Alexander had been told by Aunt Lily and Uncle Severus. But he would be firm about this. In his dreams, Harry had always known that he would  _need_ to go to Hogwarts. He was supposed to go there for what reason he didn't know. Aunt Althea had told him to trust in his dreams though, and he would do so because he trusted his Aunty.

Harry took the owl's burden from him and gestured to the owl treats on his table. "Have some of these if you want."

He then proceeded to run down the hall though he had been asked not to do time and time again. Of course excitement overruled every single order and rule that had been engrained in him since he could climb the stairs and he banged on his parents' bedroom door.

"Dad! Father!  _It's here_!" Harry heard a soft groan come from inside the room before the door flew open and he hurried inside, watching as the curtains parted themselves and let light shine into the room from his Father's wandless magic.

Even at this age, Harry happily clambered up the bed and settled in between his just waking Dad and his Father who had turned over and smothered his face into his pillow.

"What's that?" Dad asked, yawning ever so slightly. He smacked Father's shoulder and Harry grinned. "Tom, your son's here."

"I didn't ask him to be." Was the muffled reply before his Father turned over and grabbed at his shoulders and got him to lie down. "He should be in  _bed_. Sleeping in is a plus for birthday boys. Or maybe it  _isn't_  his birthday so he isn't sleeping in?"

"No!" Harry cried as he struggled to get back up. "It  _is_  my birthday! But the Hogwarts letter is here and I wanted to show it you!"

James, who had been leaning against the headboard and watching quite happily, stiffened a bit at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah!" Harry managed to sit up and grinned, his hair flying all over the place. He was too excited to notice the slightly subdued parent to his left. "Look! It's got the seal and everything!"

"I see." James took the letter from his son and read the front. He then handed it back to Harry. "You open it. It's tradition."

"Okay." Harry broke the seal in half and pulled the heavy piece of parchment from inside and read it with a huge grin on his face. "I really got in. I can't believe I got in!"

"Of course you got in." Father groaned. "You're the son of two very competent wizards. There would be no reason that you wouldn't get in."

"Still…" Harry hummed, staring at the letter quite besotted. He then realized that someone else would have received the letter by now if they were on the list. He shot out of his parents' bed. "I'm going to call the Malfoy's!"

"You go do that." Dad called after him.

* * *

James watched as his now eleven year old son ran off before he laid back down beside his husband, whose arms wrapped around him. "I didn't think… because of what happened…"

"Neither did I." Tom murmured. "I thought it had been a mistake when Alexander got his letter but he's been there for an entire year now and he will be coming back this coming September. There's also the Parkinson's daughter, she got a letter as well."

"Is it not an accident then?" James asked. "Are our children being welcomed back to the country?"

"If it's the old man who is still in charge then I have no doubt about it." Tom noted. "He always believed in offering the best for children. Even if the best  _isn't_  what he has to give."

James pulled back and stared at his husband." Will Harry be safe there Tom? I don't want to have to send him and worry about him when he's there. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen."

"I know." Tom answered, pulling James even closer. "It's been more than a decade though. I don't think anything will happen to him."

James took in a deep breath. "Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

Harry flew down the stairs (not quite literally) and threw himself in front of the fireplace, he threw a bit of Floo powder and said quite clearly "Malfoy chateau" and stuck his head in. He'd been quite accustomed to this type of calling and he still found himself getting dizzy. He never liked Floos, he'd much rather talk face to face. But since it was still quite early, he was sure that neither Aunt Cissa nor Uncle Lucius fancied an unannounced guest.

"Hello? Phoenix? Draco?" Harry called out to the slightly dark room. It was also quite disconcerting having your body at home and your head a few towns over. He let out a breath and called out again, in a much louder voice and his efforts were rewarded when the door he could see by the far left opened. He knew that it lead to the living room, and it could be anyone who would greet him.

"What do you want Riddle?" Phoenix Orion Malfoy shuffled into the room, his blonde hair stuck up much like Harry's very own and his glasz blue eyes were glassy with sleep.

Harry let out a frustrated breath because as much as he liked Draco, he could not stand Phoenix. He was so touchy and moody. All Harry wanted to do was be friends, but Phoenix hated it whenever Harry tried to play with them back when they were kids. He would grab whatever toy he or Draco was holding and take off with it. And Phoenix hated Harry just as much. The only person Phoenix seemed to like was Alexander! And that just wasn't bloody fair.

Still, no sense in ruining a perfectly good morning. "Good morning Phoenix."

"Because of you, it's not anymore."

Harry scowled. "Can I please speak to your brother?"

Phoenix mirrored the expression. "Draco is still asleep, much like the rest of the world. He was kept all night thinking of what present he ought to get you for your birthday. He's  _exhausted_ , I hope you know."

"I do now." Harry mumbled, not really knowing what to say to that. It wasn't like he'd held Draco at wandpoint and force him to think of a good present for Harry. Heck! He didn't even ask for a present. But still… "He got me a present? That was nice of him."

Phoenix stared at him for a second and Harry shifted uncomfortably. The blonde boy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't even  _want_ to think of why you've called so early in the bloody morning. Are you stressing the fact that today was the day you came into the world? Newsflash, not  _everybody_  cares!"

Harry's temper flared then and he opened his mouth to give back as good as he'd gotten but didn't get the chance to when the door to the left once again opened. This time the blonde that stepped through was similarly frowning but at least he wasn't cursing the fact that Harry's head was in the fireplace.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy stared at Harry for a second, stopping by the door before he shuffled on to where his brother stood. Seeing them stand side by side made Harry go cross eyed for a bit before Draco let out a small sound of irritation. "It's bloody six o'clock in the morning! Just what in Merlin's frilly dress robes do you want?"

From behind the blonde, Phoenix was smirking and Harry grit his teeth. He knew better than to disturb the Malfoy's so early in the morning but he did have a good reason.

"I'll tell you in a sec." Harry winced as he could feel his knees start hurting. He gave Draco a pointed look. "Can I come through?"

Draco blew on his fringe but nodded. "Go ahead."

Harry withdrew his head from the fireplace with a soft breath, not at all surprised to find his Dad and Father with the table set. He gave them a pleading look to which Father rolled his eyes at but nodded his head anyways.

Harry then stepped through the Floo and found himself in the Malfoy's living room. Phoenix was sitting on the settee and Draco was beside him. There were two gift boxes in front of the twins and Harry, despite his earlier fit smiled brightly at them.

"Those for me?" He took a seat in between the twins when Draco made space for him.

"Oh no Potter, they're Mother's new center pieces and for some reason they're scarlet and gold. Yes, scarhead. They're yours!" Phoenix let his head loll against the back of the settee and his sarcastic response had Draco rolling his eyes.

Harry glared at the soft jibe and subconsciously raised a hand to comb through his bangs. He did not like being reminded of that incident, as both Phoenix and Draco ought to know and so he did not appreciate it when either pulled it into a fight. That was just low.

Draco, seeing that Harry was about ready to explode and this brother was not going to apologize any time soon, stood up and all but shoved the wrapped presents onto Harry's lap and reclaimed the seat between Harry and his brother. Better have someone in between than have them hex each other with free ranges.

"Open it." Draco prompted as he leaned against his brother. Phoenix had gone quiet, and that was good. He had stepped on the line there just now and he better know it.

Harry pulled on the ribbons (gold as Phoenix had said) and lifted the top of the box. He smiled at the gleaming medallion. It was a pin that he could wear over his robes when he went to Hogwarts. He was sure it wouldn't be against the rules. It was also a very beautiful bird, like a… no not an owl.

"A Phoenix." Draco breathed, he looked over his shoulder at his twin who was looking straight at the pin.

"This is beautiful." Harry stammered, his cheeks flushing. He looked at Phoenix who was back to glaring at him. The boy had his moments. "Thanks Phoenix. I promise to wear him all the time!"

"My gift is nowhere this special." Draco huffed and shrunk back into Phoenix who nearly fell back at his brother's weight. "You won't like it as much."

"I'm _sure_  I will." Harry smiled, tucking the pin back in its box and setting it aside before opening the next gift box. Again, he could feel his ears flush red. "How do you choose such good presents?"

Draco frowned. "Phoenix I believe he is talking to you."

"I was talking to  _both_ of you." Harry insisted but his attention was riveted on the ring with its emerald stone. It looked extremely expensive. He turned to Draco. "How much did this cost you?"

"Nothing really." Draco shrugged. "The emerald was a gift from Mother and the silver band…"

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

Phoenix nudged his brother. "Father helped him make it."

"You  _made_  it?" Harry gaped. "Draco… you aren't even supposed to know how to use magic yet!"

Draco and Phoenix visibly bristled. "We're Malfoy's! There's no way we wouldn't be able to use magic."

Harry good naturedly rolled his eyes before settling the ring back in its box. He regarded Draco with a questioning look. "Why a ring though?"

Draco paused for a second, as if unsure before he cleared his throat. "I wanted to give you something you always had on. You always have that necklace Uncle James gave you so I thought you wouldn't appreciate another one to hang about your neck. A ring seemed like the next best thing."

"Not a bracelet?" Harry asked, grinning at the healthy flush of Draco's cheeks. "Or a watch?"

"If you don't like it then you can bloody well give it back!" Draco cried indignantly. "I just thought you'd appreciate a little bit of home when you're over at Hogwarts."

Harry's grin froze a bit. "You... What do you mean? Won't you be there to do the reminding?"

Phoenix cut in then. "We didn't get in."

Harry's hair stood on end. "What? That's not fair! Why wouldn't you get in? I mean, I got in!"

"It's not that." Phoenix answered shaking his head. "Mother says it's because we're too young. Which is true, mind, we're not even eleven yet."

Harry frowned. "Well… that  _is_  true. But this is unfair, I thought we'd start school together! I mean, Alexander is a year ahead of us and Delphine and Luna are a year younger than us! We were meant to stick together!"

"Don't forget Harry, Alexander is really a year older than you and you are half a year older than us." Draco said. "It was a very slim chance that we'd all go together at the same year."

Harry worried on his bottom lip. "I'll wait a year then."

"Wait for what?" Draco asked.

"Wait for you guys." Harry said, quite decided. "Yes, that way we can all start together at the same time."

"Harry you can't do that!" Draco gasped. "You're of Wizarding age! You can't postpone schooling just because you want us to be with you."

"I do agree Potter." Phoenix nodded condescendingly. "Much as you're incompetent, you have a great deal of passion for certain things. Who knows, you might have an affinity for learning!"

"You know I can hex you right. I mean, I am now  _legally allowed my wand_." Harry hissed.

Phoenix smirked. "See! You're learning already!"

"Draco hold me back."

"Yes please Draco, we wouldn't want him to make a fool out of himself."

"Draco says knock it off!" Said blonde snapped. "There will be  _no_  hexing, much as I want to see both of you dead I don't want to have to explain to Mother and Uncle James. Now, Harry you will be attending Hogwarts this coming September. End of discussion. And Phoenix you will stop baiting him, you know he has his Father's temper."

"Which Father?" Harry asked amused.

"Uncle Tom." Draco replied without missing a beat. He then continued off with his rant. "And besides, we won't be waiting half a year longer than you."

"Technically we start a month  _ahead_  of you." Phoenix added in. He didn't seem too amused that his little brother was yet again lecturing him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Beauxbatons doesn't care about your age." Draco shrugged. "You just take a test and if you pass then you're one of their students. You can even skip a few years if you like but Mother says it's better if we take all our year levels.  _It'll be in our best interest to do so_."

Phoenix picked up on his brother's high pitched voice. " _And of course it wouldn't do to boast. We are Malfoy's. We have albino peacocks as pets for a reason._ "

Harry laughed at the twins' imitation of their Mother. "And that is?"

" _To learn how to be smug in utmost silence_!" The twins chorused before quietly snickering to themselves.

Harry chuckled at their antics before he sobered up, his smile falling a bit sad. "You tested in? And you passed?"

"I believe that Draco has just said that." Phoenix shook his head as if baffled. "Must you repeat  _everything_? Isn't once enough?"

Harry sighed. "I can't  _believe_  this. Were you guys going to tell me?"

Draco frowned. "We decided it wouldn't do any good to worry you if we weren't sure if we'd pass or not."

"Who says I'm worried?" Harry asked as detached as possible.

Draco pursed his lips and Phoenix raised a blonde eyebrow (just one mind you) and said "Uh, say you're reaction not ten minutes ago that you wished to  _postpone your schooling_  so that we could all go  _at the same time_?"

Harry shrugged but his cheeks flushed bright red.

Draco chuckled a bit at his friends expense but extended a hand and laid it over Harry's. "Hey."

Harry turned his gaze towards the blonde who was leaning against his brother. Phoenix had an arm around Draco's shoulders and Draco was leaning against him. They both looked at him with slightly sad looks.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Everything's going to be all right." Draco said, finally. "We'll still see each other over the summer. And don't forget, there's always the Triwizard Tournament every year."

"I won't get to go until I'm a  _fourth year_." Harry grumbled. "Don't tell me Beauxbatons' allows first years to go."

"Not alone." Phoenix smirked. "But as escorts…"

Harry's eyes bugged. "You're that confident that a fourth year girl will take interest in you, are you?"

" _Of course_." Draco said, his back straightening. "We're smart."

"Blonde."

"Proper gentlemen."

"Pureblooded."

"Bilingual."

"Absolutely brilliant."

"Charming."

"Funny."

"And above all," Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"We can show a girl a good time." Phoenix ended.

Harry took it all in for a moment before he burst out laughing. The twins looked quite put out at this but he couldn't help himself. Through the tears he'd nearly shed he looked at his best friends and said quite breathily, "I'll  _miss_  you guys so much."

"Sap." Draco conked him playfully on the head. "We've still got a month."

Harry looked at him confused. "Don't you mean two?"

"Just one." Phoenix said with a frustrated huff. "Weren't you listening to what Draco said? Beauxbatons' starts  _ahead_  of Hogwarts."

"Oh." Harry frowned. "Well, I guess we'll have to make the most of it."

"We  _will_." Draco nodded before he stood up. "Starting with your birthday party! Are we invited to breakfast?"

Harry grinned as Phoenix followed after his brother and they both strode to the Floo. "Aren't you always?"

"Yes, I suppose." Draco then went to go call their parents and Phoenix went ahead to call the Snape family.

Harry felt a bit overwhelmed as he Flooed back home to be greeted by Luna and Uncle Xenophilius. He was painfully reminded that they'd lost Aunt Althea three years ago and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He was a bit over that though, but it was still painful to think of.

And now he would be going to Hogwarts but it would be by himself. No Draco and no Phoenix. Of course, Alexander would be there but that was only half a consolation. The redheaded menace loved to play pranks on him.

"Hadrian." Turning, Harry stared at his Father who was frowning slightly.

"I'm fine." He said, nodding though he didn't really feel it. He could tell that his Father was not convinced and let out a small sigh before stepping into his Father's strong and protective arms. No matter what anyone said, he was not too old for hugs and he would never be. "I feel slightly overwhelmed."

"Why is that?" His Father asked.

"Draco and Phoenix aren't going to attend Hogwarts." He mumbled. "And I thought this would be something I wouldn't have to do alone."

Father drew back and tipped his face to look up. He stared into the green eyes that were similar to his and he couldn't help but be in awe. He wished he could be more like his Father. Strong and confident and so sure of himself.

"Hadrian," Father started. "You are never alone. You're Dad and I are only a mirror away and owls too. We'll go to Diagon Alley and buy you one that you like plus any other pet that you want. And because Beauxbatons' starts early, they also end early and believe me when I say that everyone and I mean everyone will be at the station to greet you just like we greet Alexander."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Father asked again.

" _Okay._ " Harry breathed before he looked up again. "Father, why Diagon Alley? Why not Coulior Lane?"

"Because." Father said before guiding him to the dining room where everyone was now assembled in. "It's tradition."

Harry chuckled and shook his head before sitting himself down beside Draco and across from Alexander who looked like the end of the world was coming.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked the redhead.

Alexander turned to him, his face going blank. Beside him, Phoenix was worrying on his bottom lip. Alexander's eyebrows narrowed at Harry who froze with his hands in the middle of picking up his fork. "Did you know that they're going to attend Beauxbatons?"

Harry nodded sympathetically. "It sucks."

"I _know_!" Alexander cried before slamming his head into the table, rattling a bit of china. Beside him, Delphine scowled distastefully at her brother. "That means that I'll be spending the entire year with only  _you_  to remind me of home! Urgh!"

" _Wow,_ " Harry drawled. "Glad you appreciate my company."

"Think Mum dropped him one too many times when he was a baby." Delphine commented from Harry's side. She smirked at him, her green eyes gleaming mischievously and Harry grinned back.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Very funny! You've gotta admit, it won't be as fun without these two."

Phoenix, who was now beaming quite happily, laid a hand on Alexander's hand on top of the table and the redhead sagged against his chair as if calmed instantly. Draco rolled his eyes at that but was beaming as well. "You'll be all right. Remember, Triwizard tournament."

Harry scoffed and pointed at the twins with his fork that still had a bit of pancake on it. "These two think that they can bag fourth years to take them to the Triwizard tournament as escorts."

"Good for them." Alexander mumbled. "You and me might have a bit more trouble with the girl bagging though."

Harry chewed on his slice of pancake then swallowed. "Why is that?"

Alexander grinned not at all ashamed. "Well, I sort of  _agreed_  that we'd all be together during the Triwizard Tournament and so we have two months to find a girl that will take us to the hosting school just in case it isn't going to be hosted at Hogwarts."

Harry, who was now chewing on another piece of pancake, promptly choked at that and had drawn everyone's attention. He meaningfully glared at Alexander who was still grinning before sending the twins looks.

"Are you all right?" his Dad asked from the head of the table.

"Yes." Harry finally mumbled once he was finally able to breathe. He took a drink of water before mouthing to Alexander " _I hate you."_

Alexander grinned. " _Remember, two months!"_

* * *

Albus sat down into his chair and waited for the knock he knew was coming. When it did he gave a cheery greeting and asked for his visitor to come inside. His apprentice and long time friend stepped in and took a seat in front of him, deigning to take a lemon drop without needing to be asked. Albus always loved that about Minerva, she always understood him.

"I see that you've sent the first year invitations already?" Albus asked as he waved his hand and asked for tea. It appeared on the table and he offered a cup to Minerva who accepted it.

"Yes." She nodded. "Including a very important someone from across the pond. Are you sure about this Albus?"

Albus frowned. "Sure about what, Minerva?"

"Inviting that boy to Hogwarts?" Minerva started. "You'd asked them to live out of the country for a reason. And now they will be taken back just like that?"

"They are only children." Albus argued. "It is not as if they will be much of a threat."

"We never know." Minerva stirred her tea.

"And we never will." Albus countered. "Unless they are here, where we will be able to keep an eye on them. To help them if they fail to follow the right path and they fall into the dark like their parents."

Minerva considered that. "I see your point, Albus. But I still can't feel too comfortable with having the son of Tom Riddle walk through these halls."

"You must remember Minerva, he is also James Potter's."

"As if that's any better!" Minerva cried. "I remember James Potter, he was a troublemaker if I ever saw one!"

"But he had a good heart." Albus followed. "Let us hope his son has inherited that much at least."

"Yes, let us." Minerva nodded and sipped her tea. She then proceeded to change the subject.

Albus entertained his friend but he couldn't help but silently think that Harry might have inherited James' good nature, that didn't mean he wouldn't be corrupted as his Father had been. It was why he refused to send the Malfoy children their Hogwarts letters and why next year he would also reject Delphine Snape from attending Hogwarts.

They were the keys to turning Harry away from the light.

Albus could not allow that and so he won't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** Here's the second part of the grounding chapter! I needed to age them a whole lot and bear in mind they live in France and so they're probably fluent in French, only I want them to be able to speak like the Brits they are. So French speakers but fluent and rather British speakers as well.
> 
> Much thanks to the comments and kudos! And I'm sorry if you think that Tom packed up and went just because Dumbles told him so. Remember, he's in love and has a son to think about. As a Slytherin he still values self-preservation.


	3. Chaptter One: First Year Part One

**Chapter One:** **First Year (Part One)**

There were a lot of people on the train, but Harry was more focused on the ones outside of it. He wasn't sure but he knew that there was a glamour on his parents. This frustrated him to an extent because he knew what his Father had been - and was still- capable of but it wasn't like he was still at large! Britain had made a deal to let him live in peace and of course he was grateful that he would be attending Hogwarts- Hogwarts!- just as his parents had, Harry wondered if it wasn't too late to simply enroll himself at Beauxbatons Academy.

"Write us Hadrian!" His Dad had cried as the train pulled away from the station. Father had an arm wrapped around him and was smiling as he left them to themselves for the next four months. Merlin, the next time he would see them would be on Christmas!

Harry moved away from the window and pulled his wand out. Not really wanting to attract attention to himself, he murmured a quiet "Point Me" and followed the dim light to where his trunk had spelled it to go. Hopefully, the compartment would still be empty.

The walk through the corridor was silent as it seemed everyone else had found compartments where they could sit. This was not how Harry expected it to be. He'd thought that he would be with Draco right now who would be whining about how he surely forgot something in the second drawer of his deks and Phoenix would console his brother that he probably had everything in his trunk and if he truly did forget something then Aunt Narcissa won't mind sending it. Then half way through the ride Alexander would pop his red head into their compartment before settling with said head on Phoenix's lap. Draco would roll his eyes at that and proceed to open a book or produce a chess set just so that he could ignore his very much whipped twin.

Harry sighed as the light ahead of him disappeared altogether and he reached out for the compartment door. Sliding it open, he wished that his friends where here with him. He'd take Alexander over an empty compartment. Of course imagine his shock when his compartment hadn't been empty.

Two redheaded boys where sitting at one side of the compartment and another was sitting across from them, looking quite fixedly at the chess board set up floating in the middle. They all looked at Harry when he'd slid the compartment door open and a quick flush covered the back of his neck.

"Umm... Hello." Harry took a reluctant step in when the chess set moved and began to pack itself before stowing itself into an overhead compartment where he saw his own trunk was stowed into.

The lone redhead at one side stood up. "Uh, hey. My name's Ron."

"Harry." Harry grasped the hand he'd been offered.

"Nice to meet you Harry." One of the boys on the other side spoke up. Harry then realized that he was very well looking at twins. "I'm Fred."

"I'm George." The other added and both bowed quite playfully.

Ron rolled his eyes at them. "They often mean it the other way around. Which means, that's Fred and that's George."

"Ah Ronnie," one twin sighed.

The other shook his head in mock disappointment. "You ruin all the fun."

Ron, again, rolled his eyes. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't help but grin at them as he was reminded of another set of twins, though blonder and shorter than him.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry nodded once they were all settled in.

"Pleasure's all ours, Harry." Fred, or at least he thought it was Fred, smiled at him. "Glad you walked into the compartment though. We were afraid Ronniekins wouldn't get to meet any fellow firsties."

"Stop calling me that!" Ron cried.

"How'd you know I was a first year?" Harry wondered. He wasn't that short, he was actually at a respectable height for his age and it was anyone's guess at what year level he was. He wouldn't pass as a third year though. Okay so maybe he'd just asked a stupid question.

"Freddie and I know all the kids in Gryffindor." George, or supposedly it was George, grinned. "And even if you weren't a lion I don't think we'd forget you."

Harry frowned. "Why is that?"

"Aren't you Hadrian Riddle-Potter?" Fred asked before understanding dawned on Harry's face. "Aw see, we knew you'd understand."

"That's right, we're keeping tabs on you Harry." George nodded and before Harry could be insulted said. "We might make a Marauder out of you yet."

Hearing that name had Harry's eyes widening. These two looked nothing like Uncle Sirius or Uncle Remus. How did they know about the Marauders?

"Hang on," Ron interrupted. "Are you saying that he's... You-know-who's  _son_?"

Harry turned to face Ron. "His  _name_  is Thomas though he prefers to be called Tom. And yes, he is my Father. Or rather one of them."

"'Ello, 'ello." Despite popular belief, Harry could snap his head that quickly. The compartment door was open and Alexander was standing in its place, green eyes not unlike his own were gleaming with delight. "Hullo Fred, George, and who's this?"

Of course, just before Ron could answer or Harry could admonish the fact that his pseudo brother had ignored him, the twins were at it again.

"Xander! Just the man we wanted to see." Fred dragged the other redhead into the room and Harry couldn't help but notice the subtle ginger color the twins had that Alexander didn't.

"Hear about Zonko's?"

"People said it's closin'."

"That's sad right there it is, mate."

"Always wanted to go and visit."

"Now that we're finally third years and we get to finally go."

"And it's closing!" Both twins cried in dismay.

Alexander had followed the talk with an amused look on his face before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know why you're telling this to me boys. It's not like I know anything."

"Oh come of it!" Fred smacked his knee. "We know Professor Black's told you something!"

"If not then Professor Lupin!" George added.

Alexander regarded their almost desperate faces before sighing and standing. "Oh all right. Come on then, we may as well have a talk with them before we get to Hogwarts."

"You're a right gem Xander!" Fred cried before he and his brother where on their feet and traipsing out of the room.

George had left with a rather hasty "Be good Ronnie!" and not so much as a backwards glance.

Alexander followed at a more sedate pace but stopped by the compartment door and turned to Ron. "I didn't quite catch your name."

Ron was momentarily caught off guard not quite expecting being talked to. "Ohh, uh Ron Weasley."

"Alexander Snape." Alexander's normally happy eyes grew cold. "Yes, that Snape. If your brothers can trust me then I suppose you can trust or at the very least respect my cousin."

Ron nodded mutely.

"Okay." Alexander nodded back before turning to the door again. "Take care of yourself Harry. See you at the sorting."

When they were alone, Harry let out a soft breath. How to approach the subject? Ron was obviously startled or maybe a little overwhelmed over the fact that he had just been in the company of the Dark Lord's son and the Dark Lord's Lieutenant's son who seemed to be quite close friends with his brothers.

"So..." Ron let out a soft breath of his own and Harry tensed. Would he be shunned? Cursed? Hit? Ron's reactions to his identity could be just about anything and frankly that scared him. "You play chess?"

So of course that shocked him. Harry couldn't help but let his confusion show on his face as the redhead waved his wand and the chess set began to set itself up.

"You're not...?" Harry couldn't put the question into words.

But Ron seemed to get it. "I'd like to think your cousin's right. If Fred and George can take him, what's stopping me from being friends with you. I mean, you seem like an okay bloke, so..."

"That's great." Harry grinned and was glad when Ron returned it without hesitation. They settled in a quiet gaming mood as they journeyed on to Hogwarts.

Halfway through the trolley came by and Harry wondered if they had anything from France. "Do you have any Bleu Baubles?"

The trolley lady smiled kindly at him but shook her. "All standard Sweet Sorcery products only I'm afraid."

Harry shouldn't have expected much. Beside him Ron let out a cheerful, "These aren't too bad. Not as good as the Tweezles my brother brings me home from Romania."

"Yeah?" Harry asked and upon receiving a grin from Ron perused the selection he had. "Anything you'd recommend?"

Ron perked up more so from where he was paying for his treats. "The chocolate frogs are my favorite next to the licorice wand. You can always have a few of the pasties cause they're not half bad."

"I'll take whatever it was he'd just said." Harry told the trolley lady who chuckled and gave up the sweets in exchange for the sweets. Then she left them to gorge and have at it.

"Where do you live Harry?" Ron asked as he rummaged through a box even Harry was familiar with. "I mean, you wouldn't be looking for any of that Bauble mix if you grew up here."

Harry looked at his new friend, quite astonished. "You're rather observant."

"I'll say." Ron sniffed. "With five brothers and a sister you better be observant or it's untold pranks, hexes, and traps for you."

Harry's eyes widened. "There are seven of you?"

"Fred and George are the third and fourth. I'm the youngest boy which apparently pleads me legible for most pranks."

"You're the main target." Harry deduced. "Well that hardly seems fair."

"Nothing ever is, mate." Ron shook his head and nibbled on his licorice. "Anyways, so where'd you live?"

"Oh, in France." Harry smiled. "I'm not allowed to give out full details, Dark Lord's son and all. You're really not bothered by this?"

That question had been added when Ron barely flinched at the Dark Lord statement. The redhead shrugged his shoulders. "The Dark Lord hadn't done anything bad. My Uncles told me he was rising into power when he suddenly dropped out of existence. They say it was because he was in love. I thought that was a bloody mental reason but turns out they were right."

Harry grinned. "Well I'll be. Six siblings and probably cousins at the same number? I never caught your last name."

"Oh it's Weasley." Ron smiled. "My cousins are here, yeah. Richmond is a fourth year and Rosalie is a sixth year. They're both in Gryffindor and they're really nice."

"Are any of your brothers still at school?" Harry wondered.

"Just Percy, Fred, and George." Ron answered. "Like I said, Charlie's in Romania now working with dragons and Bill's finishing up his course work to become a cursebraker."

"You have such an interesting family." Harry murmured.

"Well, we've been graced with luck's good fortunes." Ron shrugged. "Dad's in a great Ministry position and Mum's famous for her catering service."

"Your mother cooks for a living?" Harry asked.

"And bakes."

"Wow." Harry shook his head. "My Dad, who I suppose could be my mother since he carried me, can't cook to save his life! It's always Father in the kitchen or a house elf."

"You mean to say that the Dark Lord truly has been domesticated?"

Harry frowned. "I don't think that's a word."

The sudden opening of the compartment door cut off anything Ron may have had to say and a girl stepped in.

"Wotcher Ron," she grinned and extended a hand to Harry. "You must be Harry. Fred and George told me to come and get you both just in case you weren't in your robes yet."

"It's not like we're there yet." Ron grumbled but got up and began to rummage for his robes.

Harry stood but simply grabbed the shrunken material from his pocket and enlarged it.

The girl whistled and Harry had to take a second look. He was sure that her hair was black.

"Excuse me," Harry began. "Wasn't your hair..."

"Oh, silly me." The girl chuckled and switched it back from its bright bubblegum pink color and shook her hair.

"Tonks is a  _Metamorphmagus_." Ron said as he struggled to free his head from his jumper. "She sometimes changes things when she's excited."

"And what better way to get hyped than seeing a first year managing an enlargement charm." Tonks, was that her first name then, grinned. "It seems that my DADA class will be of some interest this year. I'll take my leave now "

Harry nodded but he couldn't quite help himself. _She was a teacher here?_

* * *

Tom walked through the corridor and into his office only to deposit himself tiredly into his large chair. It was different without his son. Granted Harry had never been particularly noisy or demanding but he would often tag along with Tom and sit down by the fireplace or on a cosy and sunny day, he would lie down and ask for stories.

About what? The subjects were endless. He and his son shared a great interest in books and stories may it be muggle or magical. Indeed Tom had caved and confessed that muggle writers knew a little something about weaving words and turning them into novels.

Tom let out a sigh and a soft hiss that was returned. Nagini slithered on out of the drawer she'd deemed her nest and settled by his feet.

_What's wrong?_

_I miss my son._  Tom replied.  _I knew he'd leave. I expected as much. Someone as talented and driven as Harry could never be kept away, especially from Hogwarts._

 _The youngling is safe?_  Nagini hissed in obvious boredome. You couldn't blame the snake since they'd had this conversation for over thirty times.

Tom smiled slightly at his snake's mild irritation and conceeded.  _Yes, I believe so._

_He is happy?_

_If he were anything like me then Hogwarts is an entirely new playground for him._

_Then be content_. Nagini hissed sharply.  _Your son is happy, safe, and doing what he loves best; learning. You have to learn to let him go. He will not grow and blossom under your tight gaze._

Tom sighed but nodded. Like said, they'd had this conversation before.

Nagini took the man's silence as a sign for her to continue her light dozing and she was basking under the sun when a knock had broken her trance.

Tom looked up from where he had been staring. He lazily flicked two fingers and the doors opened exposing one of his Lieutenants.

Lucius eyed the picture of Harry in Tom's hands as he walked into the office. He sat down and nodded his head. "Thomas."

"Yes, welcome Lucius." Tom had gotten used to not being called a Lord. He knew how much James hated it. The title was everything he'd given up when he married him.

"I came to tell you I've received the Delacour's letter." Lucius said. He glanced at the glass of ice tea that suddenly appeared on the table.

Tom's eyebrow raised. "Oh? And what did they have to say?"

"Marie says the twins are fine. They're well actually, well enough that Draco already has an escort to the Triwizard tournament."

"Young Draco moves fast." Tom noted. "What's the matter Lucius? Your expression makes it seem as if you don't appreciate your son's remarkable good looks which, may I point out, he inherited from you."

Lucius bristled. "I adore how my sons look, both of them. Phoenix is firm and unyielding. He has that arrogant stance I know all Malfoy's have. Draco is the same, but rather hesitant in the smallest of ways. He is coy and seemingly innocent."

"Manipulative." Tom added.

" _Exactly._ " Lucius nodded looking infinitely pleased.

Tom shook his head and took hold of the ice tea now dripping condensation all over his mahogany desk. He took a quick sip. "Then tell me what's wrong."

Lucius steeled himself. "I don't want Draco falling away and not taking care of himself. Phoenix, I already know what he wants for his future. But Draco is so unreliable. He's like his mother that way, you can't get a good read of them unless you hear their thoughts yourself! It makes taking care of them insanely difficult."

Tom pieced it together and his forehead smoothed back. "You're making a decision that'll change his life."

"He will  _thank me_." Lucius answered. "He may not know it but this is for his own good."

"And if he finds a suitable partner of his own?" Tom asked. "I don't think young Draco would appreciate being promised to someone when he falls for someone else."

"I will have the contract nulled." Lucius promised. "But until then, even if he's only but a child at the moment until he graduates from Beauxbatons, proposes or is proposed to he will have a back up plan. I will not leave him hanging. If he has to learn to fall in love once in the shackles of matrimony like Narcissa and I then so be it."

"That is not fair Lucius." Tom frowned. "You married your best friend."

The blonde paused for a moment before taking a sip of his ice tea. "Yes… I suppose your right."

Tom might have believed his friend was seeing reason, until…

"Then I will have to use the summer to ensure that he and his betrothed spend plenty of time together and get to know each other. Maybe alone."

"Who did you have in mind?" Tom gave in, knowing the decided set of the blonde's jaw was the last say on the matter.

The least he could do was make sure his godson got a good match. Probably a Gryffindor if his own 'shackle' proved to be of any example.

* * *

The Sorting. How do you  _explain_  the Sorting. Well for one thing a lot of people had their eyes on him and while he didn't really mind, he was still just a bit unnerved. Of course, they all stared at everyone else but the dang hat wouldn't stop chattering in Harry's head. He was so expecting a headache any time now.

"Can't you just put me in... I don't know,  _somewhere_?" He begged. "There are so many behind me! You've got to get to Z before people start to eat. Do you normally take this long to Sort someone?"

"You are very rash." The hat commented sharply. "You don't think things through."

"Well, I'm more of a doer than a thinker." Harry thought restlessly. "But right now my thinking skills are going on  _overdrive_  and I don't fancy getting hexed before I even get Sorted because the stupid hat won't put me in a house."

The Sorting hat went quiet for a moment and Harry was afraid he'd offended it. He was just about to apologize when the brim suddenly flapped open and out rang the word "Gryffindor."

He handed the hat back to the Deputy Headmistress who nodded her head. "Welcome to my house Mr. Potter. Come along now, we have a few more to sort."

Harry went on his way all the while thinking to correct his Head of House. His name was not Potter, it was Riddle-Potter. He was too irked he didn't even notice that Gryffindor house hadn't been too happy with his arrival.

Of course for a few people. Fred and George had saved him a seat so it seemed and several other people scooted over to free a seat for Ron when he came into Gryffindor because what Weasley didn't get into the house of lions?

"Welcome mate!" Fred cheered.

"Can't believe I lost  _ten galleons_." George groaned.

Harry's interest perked up at that and he leaned forward. "Why is that?"

"Bet you'd be in Slytherin." The twin answered. "'Course it was a fifty-fifty you'd be in Slytherin or Gryffindor, I mean what with your parents being in different houses. I thought Xander was pulling my leg when he bet you'd be in Gryffindor so naturally, I bet Slytherin."

Harry shrugged. "At least you thought about why you were betting Slytherin. Others would say it's because I was the Dark Lord's son."

"Not everyone's that narrow minded." Fred said. "Don't be too offended if a few of your year mates say stuff that their parents told them."

"Yeah, idiots the whole lot of them but I'm sure they mean well." George added. "I mean, they don't know who you are well enough to really pass judgment but all they wanna do is take care of their kids."

"I wasn't raised to become my Father's..." Harry searched for the right word. "Successor. I'm Harry. Just Harry."

Fred chuckled. "Hadrian Thames Riddle-Potter."

"Well yes." Harry nodded. "That is my full name."

"It's really pretty." Fred smiled.

Harry flushed because though he did like his name, he didn't think that it was pretty. He was a boy and as childish as that sounded he didn't want his name bearing an adjective like  _pretty_.

Ron soon joined them at their side of the table and they waited for three more students to take their seats before the Headmaster got on his feet, bright violet robes shimmering in the fire light. A hush went over the great hall, and Harry was fairly impressed. The Headmaster had gained the respect of many witches and wizards without needing violence. A right leader in the right position.

Harry took the opportunity to look at the staff table, his heart picking up lightly. The Potions professor was none other than Uncle Sirius. He was looking at his empty plate rather longingly and Harry could sympathize. Of course his uncle was probably used to this since he'd been employed in Hogwarts since before Harry was five!

Moving onwards was Nymphadora Tonks, as promised, sitting on the DADA professor's seat. Her hair was a bright gold and she was listening to the Headmaster with an eager face.

Beside her was a man Harry wasn't really familiar with but only because he hardly ever visited. His Dad called him Moony, but Harry knew his real name was Remus. Not to say Harry was close to Sirius more than Remus but he didn't really bond with either of them. His Father never liked them.

"Enjoy!" Professor Dumbledore's voice had been covered up by the fact that a dish suddenly disappeared in front of Harry and in place was a bowl of creamy mash potatoes.

Soothing his growling stomach, Harry tucked in and readied himself for his year. This was it. He was a student, a Gryffindor, and he was going to love it.

* * *

Albus looked forward to sleeping well tonight. The boy had come and against quite a few odds, had been sorted into Gryffindor. This was working in his favor as he could now make sure to guide the boy in the right direction. Not that house particularly mattered to a person but it did greatly influenced them. Teaching them to prioritize and creating their character. You don't get to be chipper like Nymphadora living in the dungeons.

Of course, James had been quite an exception. Albus frowned. He would not allow Harry to fall that way. He had lost a dear good friend to the Dark Arts and a few years later, he lost a very good student.

Seductive, trechearous, and additive. What wizard in his right mind would reject such power? Could find the will to turn away from it?

No more. Albus would not let Harry fall victim to such magic, even if he had to take that boy's thread of life and spin his own blanket to make sure of it.

"Albus." The Floo crackled before it sparkled green. Albus had only the time to stand before Olympe stepped through. She towered over him as she dusted the soot of her pristine blue robes. She spoke with heavily accented French as expected of the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy."I'm sorry, am I late?"

"Not at all Olympe." Albus offered her a seat then a cup of tea which he had already set out in anticipation. "Now we wait for Igor to make his appearance then I shall Floo the minister. He has been quite excited about this year's Triwizard tournament."

"I am as well." Olympe nodded. "Triviolle is now fifteen. He is more than qualified to become a champion. Who is in charge of the tasks this year Albus?"

"That would be the school host." Albus smiled. "We will know when the minister gets here."

But the minister did not come as they realized ten minutes after Igor did and they'd very much had a silent wait. Barty had flown out of the Floo quite literally and had stumbled into the room.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Igor's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What an occasion? Has your father finally retired?"

"No." Barty grimaced. "He is not feeling well."

"We are happy to have you here." Albus ushered the man to a seat and once they were all comfortable got into business.

"The minister says that all tasks will be handled by Mr. Igor as we will be having the Triwizard tournament at Durmstrang Institute approximately all seven year students and their escorts will be welcomed as well as a few chosen students. I'll have to ask you to limit the number of fifth and sixth years you'll have coming along Headmistress Maxime and Headmaster Dumbledore."

Olympe nodded though she was not very happy. "Oh stop it Karkaroff! You are radiating pure smugness and I can feel it all the way over here."

"Seeing as we are merely a feet away from one another that would make sense." Igor smirked and leaned back crossing his arms over his chest. "I warn both of you now, your champions, no matter who they are or what they can do will not win against my tasks or my students."

"You wouldn't go so low as to cheat on a tournament done on your turf based on your own rules and tasks would you? Olympe asked, an eyebrow arching. "If you had to cheat to win then I don't know whether to pity Durmstrang Institute or laugh because I'd always known it."

"Shut your mouth." Igor snapped.

Albus raised a hand. "Please, let us keep this civil."

"Yes, lets." Barty coughed, shuffling a few papers around. "I would like to leave the schedules with you. Beauxbatons Academy will be taking their usual coach and the Abraxan horses while Hogwarts Academy will be taking the train. I assume the tunnels will be ready by the time Durmstrang is ready to take you all in?"

"I will make sure." Albus nodded. They exchanged a few more words before his guests left and Albus was yet again alone.

He was rather thankful that the Tournament wouldn't be hosted at Hogwarts, it'd been a while since he last visited Durmstrang and a certain someone residing in the school.

"Dumbledore, you seem bothered. It truly has been a while since I've last seen you this troubled."

Albus looked to his left as he settled further into his chair. He regarded the hat with a peaceful expression but he knew that he could not truly hide what he was feeling in the presence of an old friend.

The hat seemed to be following his own line of thought. "Is it about the Riddle-Potter boy? He seemed like an okay mind to me. Very daring and curious. He is hardworking but has his moments. And moody, very moody. Rash and reckless and very blunt."

Albus smiled slightly at that. "I wouldn't expect less."

"I know what you are thinking Dumbledore but you are a fool to believe it." The hat huffed. "You may believe that the boy means harm but he is truly only a boy. I did as you asked and placed him into Gryffindor but had you not I still would have."

Albus frowned. "Because he is reckless?"

"Because he is  _Harry_." The hat replied. "He's barely eleven years old and you think he'll be a master of mass distraction."

"Tom was also only just a boy." Albus countered.

"Who had undergone so much pain for his age." The hat answered back. "Riddle-Potter is not like that. He is quite happy beneath the quiet and serious face he had on last night. He is very dedicated and loyal to his family because they show the same loyalty and love to him."

Albus frowned some more. "Tom had love."

"He had the illusion of it." The hat said. "Why can't you see that?"

The hat sighed as much as a hat could for it seemed that the Headmaster was far off in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN** : So hey hey! Third chapter here. So sorry it took so long but RL got in the way. It's also not very long, compared to the second one. There's only so much I can do whilst grounding Harry in school and really all the fun stuff won't happen at least until summer comes! I might just rush the entire year since nothing fun's happening.
> 
> Anyways, I bet this new chapter brought in a lot more questions! Well I have something for you to mull over; 
> 
> **a)** Who do you think will be Draco's betrothed?  
>  **b)** Ron and the Weasley's are a lot better of in this fic, I have very legitimate reasons for that.


	4. ChapterTwo:  First Year Part Two

**ChapterTwo:** **First Year (Part Two)**

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Alexander didn’t look pleased, in fact, if Harry was reading his friend just right, Alexander was more than a little pissed off. The redhead was glaring at him with an intensity he couldn’t have gotten anywhere else but from Uncle Sev.

Harry sagged against the wall he was leaning against and closed his eyes. He did not want to see the disappointed look Alexander was sending him no matter how much he thought he didn’t deserve it. It’d been two months into the year and so far it was an all right school.

He’d met lots of friends in Gryffindor and the twins had been right about the utterly biased comments coming not only from his year mates but a few from the older kids as well. He hated that he couldn’t very well do anything about it since the sight of his wand would merit him being some Dark protégé but he wasn’t truly taking it laying down.

George was wonderful with his hexes and Fred was stealthier than a cat, managing to get back every single bad mouther Harry had over the span of two months. It didn’t hurt that Ron was a great tactician and could almost always pin point where Harry was most vulnerable. The family of redheads had stuck to him and Harry could finally believe he knew what having siblings was like.

Of course he had Alexander, Draco, Daphne, Luna, and Phoenix but… no they were definitely family. But the relationship he had with the Weasley’s or how he at least saw it, was way different. Ron hounded him when he missed dinner and stayed out too long at night and Fred and George sent him disapproving looks when Ron snitched that he’d been holing himself in the library or in an empty classroom.

If it were any of the Malfoy’s Harry would have gotten a letter (or worse, a Howler) from his parents because neither blonde would berate him in such an ‘undignified’ manner not befitting a Malfoy.

Not to say he didn’t miss them. Oh Merlin knew he did, and his heart started to beat faster at the thought of being able to see them in another month… or at least that was a possibility if he got a willing escort for the Triwizard tournament. It was what brought on the glares Alexander sent his way. The redhead already had a date (Hufflepuff seventh year) and had thought that Harry had done well on his own.

“You truly have got to be kidding!” Alexander repeated tugging on fistfuls of his red hair. He looked at Harry in a pained manner. “Harry if I go to Durmstrang without you Draco will not be pleased. And if one twin isn’t pleased then neither is the other. Chances are Phoenix will be totally put out by Draco’s pissed mood that he’d forget I was there!”

“I’m sorry.” Harry repeated, and he truly meant it. Let it be forgotten that it had been Alexander that agreed to being able to get an escort by the time the Tournament turned up. The Gryffindor knew that he wasn’t anything special. So what if his eyes were green? (Okay, maybe yes they were beautiful. He knew because his Father had the same color in his eyes and oh if they didn’t take your breath away.) He was just some kid with black tufts of hair that stuck out in every possible direction., untamable by even the strongest of hair gels.

“I’m sorry too.” Alexander mumbled, finally calming down. He placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed delicately. “I don’t wanna leave you behind, Harry. It wouldn’t be the same with only Phoenix, Draco, and I. Heck, without Delphine and Lune, it’s already different. What more if you weren’t there?”

Harry took in a deep breath. “I’ll think of something.”

“See that you do.” Alexander squeezed his shoulder again before he straightened. “I have to go, I have Charms with the Hufflepuffs.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry nodded and watched as Alexander made his hasty retreat. When he could no longer see the bright red color he closed his eyes yet again. How the hell was he going to fix this? He did not have what it took to attract someone, let alone a sixth or seventh year who would be willing to take him to the Triwizard Tournament! Ever y year was different and would always be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Of course students in seventh year were bribed by younger years so that they could go.

Pushing himself off the wall, he made his way to the Great hall. He did not want another lecture from Ron. No matter how easy going to bloke was, he had his moments. And Harry was pretty sure that Ron had another spat with Granger.

Hermione was a nice enough girl but she and Ron just couldn’t quite get along. The two always needed some sort of medium, most often it would be Harry, just so that someone would stop them from tearing each other’s throats at. Ron was very brash and Hermione had a very wicked tongue. Put two together in one room and you’d had a disaster coming. Harry shuddered at the mere idea of the two being put against him. He could take one but never both.

“Hey Harry!” An arm wrapped around his shoulders, drawing Harry out of his thoughts. He wasn’t sure which twin it was but he was definitely going to be able to tell them apart even if it killed him.

Squinting just a bit, and trying to figure out just which twin it was, Harry threw caution to the wind and said, “George?”

“No dice.” The twin mumbled, obviously Fred, then grinned as he steered the first year away from the Great Hall. “You’ll never get to tell us apart Harry. No one does.”

“I’ll get to be the first then, brilliant.” Harry answered earning a playful smack on his head.

“Cheeky.” Fred noted as they walked. “Anyways,  I wanted to know what’s gotten you so blue. You’re not really sunshine and roses but you aren’t usually this sad. And I can see your stressed vibes a mile away!”

Harry sighed, sometimes he was just an open book really. “I haven’t got an escort.”

Fred’s brow furrowed. “For what? The Tournament?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded, looking every bit of sad as he felt inside. “We made a bet or rather an agreement that we’d see each other all ahead of schedule. I’m pretty sure Draco and Phoenix have dates by now and Alexander’s already going with someone. It’s just me. I suck at this.”

Fred notably stiffened at the mention of either Malfoy and Harry couldn’t help but shake his head. For some reason, the Weasley’s could tolerate him, the son of the Dark Lord, as well as Alexander, one of said Dark Lord’s Lieutenant’s son’s (so many s’s) but for some reason they couldn’t be bothered to think let alone listen to the name Malfoy.

Harry had asked them once but the stoney glare he got from Ron had made him back track a couple blocks away. He did not like making people angry and something told him that an angry Ronald would not at all be pretty. It’d probably be messy at the least if his annoyed mood was any indication.

“Anyways,” Harry added as he once again drew Fred’s attention. “Where are you taking me? I can’t miss dinner. Ron’ll kill me.”

“Ronniekins has been deprived of his mother-hen stature at least for tonight.” Fred grinned and winked at Harry. “You’re on my watch RP and for this very special occasion, we eat in the kitchen.”

Harry scowled at the nickname (“Your last name is Riddle-Potter! No matter how much it isn’t a mouthful, it’s still annoyingly long!) but asked the more important question. “Kitchen? You know where the kitchens are?”

“Yes sir I do.” Fred nodded, his grin widening. “Georgie and I have been visiting them since we were firsties.”

“How’d you find out about them? They’re supposed to be secret!” Harry was excited now, momentarily forgetting his current dilemma. He quickened his walk. “Hurry Fred, I wanna see!”

“Patience little Marauder.” Fred said but he too picked up his steps and soon enough they were in front of a painting of fruit.

Harry looked all around before his eyes settled on the portrait and he watched with bated breath as the red head tickled the pear in the painting and it swung open.

“Hadrian Riddle-Potter, let me be the first to present to you the Hogwarts Kitchen.” Fred swung an arm and welcomed Harry in but the raven head was too captivated by the sight in front of him.

He’d never seen so many house elves in his entire life. None of them looked twice at Harry and Fred, even when the redhead seated himself on the floor. One of the elves appeared beside him and set down plates of food.

“You just gonna stand there RP?” Fred asked as he shifted on his knees trying to get comfortable.

Harry followed suit and realized that there were no chairs or tables in the kitchens. It must be because only the elves were allowed to know about them. Swallowing his bite of roast, Harry looked at the redhead and asked, “How’d you find out about this?”

“No ratting me out, okay?” Fred said taking a swig of pumpkin juice. “If she found out that I told someone, I’d be dead. And not just because she’s our DADA professor.”

Harry choked on his next bite. “Professor Tonks?!”

“Yup.” Fred nodded. “Perks of being the lover of a Marauder.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s amazing how you know so much about them. Him and Uncle Sirius I mean.”

“Why?” Fred chewed on his bite. “Oh wait, you don’t know!”

Harry shook his head no.

“I figured you would, I mean. You told us they were friends of your Father.” Fred frowned.

“Dad, not Father.” Harry said. “Father hates them. Well, that might be a terribly harsh word. Let’s just say that he doesn’t get along with them. Or rather they get along as well as Dad and Uncle Severus do.”

“Must be one hell of a family reunion at the end of the year.” Fred mumbled.

Harry shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. This is the first year I’ve been away from them and for so long.”

“Homesick yet?” Fred asked with an indulgent smile on his face. “I always had George and Percy when I started at Hogwarts. Ron has us and next year Ginny too. We’re never alone. It’s brill that way.”

“I’m an only child.” Harry huffed. “If I had an older brother then getting an escort to the Tournament wouldn’t be this hard! He could take me or ask one of his friends to. Sometimes I wish I did have siblings, only for the sake of being helped when no one else will.”

Fred was frowning at him even more, his cheeks puffed with food. The redhead swallowed before he placed a hand on Harry’s head. “You have us RP. I didn’t know about you needing an escort but all you needed to do was ask. I didn’t realize you’d need us to tell you that you can always come to us for help. You don’t have to feel alone.”

Harry flushed and bit his lip feeling just a bit guilty. “I didn’t mean it that way Fred. I know that I can come to you for anything, and I’m grateful. I just didn’t think you’d want to be bothered by something like this.”

Fred’s grin came back but it wasn’t that whole and Harry felt even more like a douche. “Hey now, like Georgie and I would miss this. Our little Hadrian’s growing up and escorting pretty seventh years to the Triwizard Tournament.”

“It doesn’t have to be a seventh year.” Harry mumbled, not really knowing what else to say.

Fred looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. “You’re right. Does it have to be a girl though? I can work better with the blokes. At  least I wouldn’t be accused of crushing on one of them if I asked them to take you to the tournament.”

Since Harry had two fathers he smiled and shook his head.

“Good.” Fred said. He looked around him and gestured towards the food. “You eat up and when you’re done go straight back to the tower. Don’t leave or anything. Don’t ask George where I’ve gone.”

Harry blinked and cursed inwardly when the redhead was already by the door. He moved so fast sometimes Harry wasn’t entirely sure what had happened. “Where _are_ you going?”

“To find you an escort!” Fred called back over his shoulder. “Bloody hell mate it’s only a _week_ till the Tournament starts and people start packing. You haven’t exactly given me much time.”

* * *

Olympe looked at her students as they fell into one line. She would not take being late to the Tournament. Especially when the host school was Durmstrang. Her very being shook at the thought of staying in that horrid castle. It looked like it was falling apart!

She was very glad that the carriage was actually a direct connection to the Academy. At least her students would be safe and comfortable. Poor Hogwartians wouldn’t know what hit them, especially the few fifth years chosen to attend. They’d have to sleep at Durmstrang because the train wasn’t equipped with a spacing charm.

Taking pity, maybe she’d let a few find sanctuary in their carriage. She pitied whatever second year was lucky enough to be an escort.

Olympe frowned at the way years and levels were handled in Hogwarts. Some students were held back, never given the opportunity to show their full potential. Most Hogwartians studied whatever  was in their  textbooks and left it at that. They never pushed themselves to study other material, which was wrong. Albus should know better than the limit the thirst for knowledge. Learning exceeded the three hundred and thirty-two pages of one’s textbook. That’s why they had libraries.

Durmstrang at least allowed students to skip levels according to how they were doing and how they tested in certain subjects. She’d give Igor that he knew what he was doing when he assigned his grading system. It was much like her own.

That’s why in front of Olympe was a mixture of students that differed in age but not really in year level. Only the best and the brightest had been extended the invitation to come and be witnesses to the Tournament and to support their champion providing that they continued their lessons through the extension charm between the Academy and their carriage. Several of those chosen students were allowed a companion, and Olympe couldn’t very well complain.

Although she was certainly keeping an eye on two of them.

She did not really have a problem with the Malfoy twins. For one thing they were wonderful students and excelled in their classes minus some occurrences where one was angry and the other would be just as affected by his brother’s mood.  It was something Olympe was trying to break, their closeness was questionable to having a Legillemency link between them.

But there was none, she had checked.

Olympe had had to swallow quite a few words, and had even contemplated cursing the day she saw the distinct platinum blonde on her school grounds had she not realized that the boys would have been able to understand her had she done so. Instead she’d smiled as pleasantly as she could and welcomed what she was sure would be trouble for her students with forcibly open arms.

And how wrong she had been. Phoenix was quite pleasant to be around just as long as you didn’t hassle his brother, and Draco was very much like a diva, but he knew his place. Olympe had requested several students to keep their eyes on the Malfoy twins but no one came to her with complaints minus the time Phoenix’s accidental magic broke a window in the halls when Draco had been hexed by a very biased year mate.

And it was an added point that the argument hadn’t been about anyone’s ancestry but because the twins were only eleven and where in their third year levels in most classes.

Olympe liked that about the two. Their thirst for knowledge knew no bounds but she hoped it wouldn’t drive them mad like thirsting for power would do to you.

* * *

 

Harry was bustling with excitement as the train drew to a stop. This was it, they were finally at Durmstrang. Fred had pulled a miracle and found a lovely fifth year Hufflepuff to have him as an escort and the redhead had told him that he’d expect the favor be returned when he needed it. Harry had been all too willing to agree.  He didn’t care if Fred asked him to strip and dance (some part of him did care though) he owed the redhead so much for this!

“You okay?” Cedric Diggory was at least a head and a half taller than Harry but it made sense since Harry was only eleven and Cedric was already fifteen. He was one of the lucky youngsters that got an invitation to attend the tournament.

He was second in his year only being bested by a Ravenclaw (oh stereotypes) and his father was very influential. Amos Diggory was a known Auror, even Father in France knew of him!

“I’m fine.” Harry promised but he noted to himself that he was practically humming with joy. “I’m just excited is all. A friend of mine goes to Durmstrang. I haven’t seen them in four months!”

“Yeah, I know.” Cedric chuckled. “You told me.”

“Sorry.” Harry huffed, but couldn’t really quite care. He was going to see Draco and Phoenix. Oh Merlin! Of course, the soft guffaw that left Cedric’s mouth had him flushing and rushing to explain himself some more. “It’s just cause we’ve never been apart before, and this has been hard for all of us since it’s the first time. Alexander got used to it probably but I know that he misses them just as much as I do, if not more. He’s particularly close to Phoenix, you’ll see what I mean when we get there.”

When Harry turned to the older boy, Cedric was looking at him all thoughtful. “You ramble when you’re excited.”

“Do I?” Harry wondered before he considered it all the same. “I suppose do. I mean, I never really notice and no one calls me out on it but I’m sure if I did then Draco would have said something. He’s annoying in that Draco-ish way.”

“Sounds like a right piece of work.” Cedric noted.

“Oh he is.” Harry nodded. “But his brother is worse. But don’t worry, so long as you don’t side with me or piss Draco off you’ll be all right.”

“Side with you?” Cedric repeated. “Why would that be a problem?”

“He doesn’t like me very much.” Harry supplied.” Although I think he doesn’t like anyone except for Alexander.”

“You’ve said that a lot.” Cedric wondered. “Is there something I should know about them?”

Harry thought it over. “No, not really. It’s not my secret to tell but I doubt even they know it’s a secret. They just act like they’re together but they’re really truly not. Alexander is just incredibly touchy feely and for some reason Phoenix only lets him and Draco close.”

“What about his parents?” Cedric asked.

Harry shook his head. “Uncle Lucius isn’t that affectionate. What happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors. Aunt Cissa… well she dotes on them but it’s never really that obvious. They have images to uphold after all, pureblooded family and all that.”

“I’m a pureblood.” Cedric argued. “You don’t see me pushing people away.”

Harry was taken aback, his excitement abating quite a bit. From the short amount of time he’d spent with Cedric he knew that the boy was very honest about what he was feeling. That wouldn’t work with Phoenix at all especially if Draco would so happen to be in a not so nice mood.

“Well… they’re different.” Harry answered. He could tell by the very stubborn glint in the Hufflepuff’s eyes that he wasn’t getting through to him and he could only pray for Cedric.

Phoenix could totally take him, four year age difference be damned.

Once the train had stopped, Cedric had bewitched their bags to move after them and Harry was glad he didn’t have to bother with his luggage. He was much too excited, his head kept whipping to the side to see if he could spot that familiar shade of blonde.

Hogwarts had arrived just roughly the same time as Beauxbatons did and the two schools emptied their respective carriage and compartments and deposited themselves onto the snow covered grounds of Durmstrang Institute.

Harry only had a second to wish he’d brought a coat when a warming charm was placed over him and a very familiar voice snapped quite haughtily. “Honestly Potter, aren’t you a wizard or aren’t you?”

“Phoenix!” Harry all but threw himself at the blonde but simply settled for letting his eyes drag over his friend’s body. “You’ve been eating at least. Aunt Cissa would have given an earful had you lost even a stone.”

“Do you have a death wish?” Phoenix glared. This was effectively cut off when Alexander made his appearance and _did_ throw himself at the blonde. Let it be said that his parents genes were divided quite so nicely between him.

“Phoenix!” Alexander cried and buried his face into the shorter boy’s neck. He seemed to be bending his knees up if they couldn’t hold himself up and had to cling to the blonde just to stay upright. “Oh Phoenix! It’s been too long.”

“Four months.” Phoenix mumbled quietly but didn’t move to hug nor dislodge the redhead who was still happily mumbling the blonde’s name.

Harry couldn’t bring it to make fun of them. He knew that it had only been four months but they’d never been separated for more than three weeks for as long as he could remember. Harry wondered how Alexander did it, being all alone for an entire year, only being able to see Phoenix during the holidays. It must have sucked so bad. No wonder Alexander seemed traumatized to hear that the Malfoy’s would be attending Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts.

Speaking off, Harry looked around for another blonde but couldn’t seem to find it. He was a bit surprised.

“Hey Phoenix, where’s Draco?”

Phoenix looked away from where one hand had been resting on Alexander’s head. He looked quite confused. “He was right beside me but then he suddenly disappeared.”

Harry visibly deflated. At least his friend was at Durmstrang but what could have possessed the blonde to not show up and greet Harry? Didn’t he miss him?

Teachers and staff members then proceeded to usher students towards the institute where they were to have a Welcoming Feast before they discussed the rules and regulations of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had been quite put out because he saw neither hide nor hair of Draco and he was feeling quite pissed. It didn’t help that Phoenix had practically glued himself to Alexander and they were all happy and catching up as they walked through the Durmstrang halls.

“You all right?” Alexander asked as they were seated.

Harry snapped from his staring contest with the table to glare at the redhead. “Oh? Noticed my bad mood, have you? Well you’re an hour too late! Prat!”

“Hey now.” Alexander’s eyes widened before he returned the glare. “What’s your bloody problem?”

“You and Phoenix is my bloody problem is what!” Harry snapped fully knowing his grammar wasn’t entirely too great. “You’re right here together in front of me, parading the fact that you’re together after four months of separation while I haven’t even gotten to see Draco yet let alone yell at him for not meeting up with us at the station.”

Alexander’s brow furrowed before he sighed. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you but Draco’s been pulled out for the evening. Something about Uncle Lucius needing to talk to him about something.”

Harry huffed. That explained why the blonde wasn’t there to meet him. His gaze narrowed on Alexander. “Why do you know that but I don’t? Let me guess, Phoenix told you?”

“No.” Alexander said, his facial expression morphing to resemble a very bored Severus. “My father did. He told me to make sure Draco got away without Phoenix getting too bothered. Can’t say I did a bad job but I should have been more thorough.”

Both boys turned to the Beauxbatons’ table where Phoenix was sitting too stiffly, and seemed too… lost for lack of a better word without his twin. The permanent frown on his face was enough to have Alexander shifting ever so slightly as if he wanted to get out of his seat.

“I can’t stand this. He looks so uncomfortable.” Alexander whispered. “Hold me back.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he grabbed a fistful of Alexander’s robes as it was not done to simply get up from a school table only to go the another for the sake of comforting a friend. He wanted Phoenix calmed more than anyone in the world but he knew the consequences of interrupting someone in the middle of a speech.

It involved quills and parchment and a hell of a lot of time writing.

Harry wondered what could have possibly driven Uncle Lucius to exclude Draco from the opening ceremony of the Triwizard Tournament but he wasn’t too bothered. He had a redhead to keep calm and seated and a blonde to watch over.

Talk about a great first day in Durmstrang Institute.  

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy looked away from the ground as the doors opened. He couldn’t believe that his Uncle had such an influence. He was very much aware that Uncle Tom was no ordinary wizard. He was too powerful for that. Uncle Tom had connections though and it seemed that the High master of Durmstrang had been one of them.

It probably explained what he and his Father were doing in the High master’s office  but it definitely did not explain the other boy who was looking just as uneasy as he felt. Of course, had he been anyone other than a Malfoy he would too be panicking. But he _was_ a Malfoy and couldn’t just panic like every other person faced with another person and what seemed to be a very stiff looking piece of parchment on top of the table.

Uncle Tom was standing behind the table, after glancing distastefully at the chair, and regarding him with cool green eyes. They were so much like Harry’s, Draco couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. He was sure that the raven head would have noticed his absence and he couldn’t very well refuse his Father’s orders so he couldn’t go off to meet Harry until this meeting was over and done with.

“It’s nice to see you Draco.” Uncle Tom started, breaking the awful silence.

Draco gathered his wits before nodding. “Yes, very nice to see you too Uncle. How is Uncle James?”

“Busy.” Uncle Tom answered before he regarded Lucius with a steel cold gaze. It was enough to shock Draco into amazement. Never before had he seen such a hostile look directed at his Father. At house elves and incompetent maids, yes he’d seen Uncle Tom glower but to see it being sent to his Father. “I assume you’re wondering what you’re doing here.”

“If you don’t mind me answering sir, yes.” Draco nodded. He could feel his Father’s firm grip on his shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly before Uncle Tom continued.

“To get on with it then.” Uncle Tom turned to the other boy sitting on the chair. He was only a boy, Draco knew. He couldn’t be any more older than him. The brown in his eyes glinted with a fair shade of gold though he knew that that was next to impossible and his hair was a nice color of bronze, a bit dark in only the meager fire light. “Draco, this is Amos Diggory, Deputy Head Auror for the Department of Ministry and his son Cedric.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Draco said, almost as if on autopilot. The bronze haired boy nodded, and smiled though he could see that there was nervousness in the way his lips trembled though only he was sure Draco noticed because their chairs had been placed so close.

“I return the sentiment.” Cedric followed back. He had a hand extended and it took a moment for Draco to reach his hand over and gave it a firm shake. Neither boy knew what truly happened but Draco lost control of his own emotions for a moment and snatched his hand back.

“What was that?” He croaked, still feeling the way his hand and now arm tingled. Cedric seemed as confused as he was and just a bit shocked that Draco had reacted in such a way. He was a person, Malfoy or no, and he still had rights to his emotions.

“That was a bond forming itself.” Uncle Tom cut in. Draco’s head snapped at the word bond. “It has been agreed upon the insistence of both Lucius Malfoy and Amos Diggory that their respective heirs Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory be bonded for a marital relationship as soon as both have reached the age of seventeen. The handshake was needed to incur your magic to establish the bond. Now that it’s done, it will work by itself.”

Draco needed a minute to digest that. He looked at Cedric who was frowning almost as if hurt. It was obvious that he didn’t know about what had just happened and Draco had to restrain himself from turning around in his seat and glaring at his own Father.  How was he going to react to this? What would he say? What would he do?

“I’m going to need a minute.” Was what he finally decided on grinding out and the amused smile on Uncle Tom’s face was lost to him.

“We’ll leave you two alone.” Uncle Tom had said as he moved around the table, drawing both Amos and Lucius to follow him. “And oh Draco, I’m sure Harry will understand.”

The door closed on them then and Draco felt his stomach sink further down than humanly possible. He was pretty much stuck in his head right now. What to do? What to say? Phoenix. Harry. Phoenix. Oh Merlin, _Phoenix!_

Draco’s heart beat faster he thought it planned to jump out of his chest. Oh Merlin! What was he going to tell his brother? He hadn’t even said anything before being fetched by their Father. No doubt his twin was worrying his pretty little head out right about now and if Phoenix should go into a catatonic state it would be all his fault!

“Oh Merlin.” Draco shook where he sat. This was too much. Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin!

“H-Hey calm down.” The foreign voice snapped him out of his funk for just a short second, but it was enough that Draco remembered who he was and where he was. The answers where that he was a Malfoy and he was in the company of his… **betrothed.**

_Oh Merlin!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long! RL got in the way. I'm taking tests for University at the moment and didn't have enough time to chug out a new chapter. 
> 
> Anyways: So you'd probably noticed the major time skip. Two months is a lot, so many things can happen in the span of two months but in my story you've probably seen that nothing exciting has indeed happened. It was explained rather briefly and I just realized that I don't want to write a lot of filler chapters. If there isn't anything exciting going on, I'll just play a time skip in. I hope it doesn't bother you guys. 
> 
> The big reveal though, Cedric Diggory. Yes. I love him. <3


	5. Chapter 5

Cedric Diggory took a moment for himself to assess the situation.

One, this was his first time attending the Triwizard tournament.

Two, he was inside the Durmstrang Headmaster's private office.

Three, he had a hyperventilating underclassmen and no one else.

Four, he had a hyperventilating underclassmen who was his newly-bonded betrothed.

Five, he had said hyperventilating underclassmen-slash-newly-bonded-betrothed just about ready to faint head first into a stone decoration.

"H-Hey calm down." Cedric reached a hand out to touch Draco, but the blond visibly recoiled as if he was expecting a slap. 

The Hufflepuff lowered his hand, eyebrows raised. Okay. No touching. He watched as Draco paced the length of the plush rug in the office, wondering just how much that cost since it looked quite expensive. It wasn't like he could say anything. Cedric thought about what Harry had told him on their ride to Durmstrang.

_"He's annoying in that Draco-ish sort of way."_ To Cedric, it was almost synonymous to, _"He's special."_  

And Cedric agreed with that.

The way Draco behaved, how he was panicking which each step he took around the short path he'd made for himself. It was quite clear to Cedric that Draco had not at all expected what had just happened. He wondered if the blond had been spared the talk he himself had gotten from his father. That was two years ago, he had been thirteen. And if Harry was Draco's friend...

"How old are you?" Cedric startled when Draco abruptly stopped pacing, his eyes seemed to flash between blue and silver. It was beautiful if not scarily intimidating. Cedric fought to urge to kneel and beg for forgiveness. Those were eyes he did not want to cross. He felt the air turn awkward, or more awkward, as the seconds ticked by and all Draco did was stare.

Finally he answered, carefully, almost as if unwillingly, "I just turned eleven. And you?" 

"Fifteen." Cedric swallowed the rushing lump in his throat. _Eleven?!_ No wonder Draco seemed so shocked and surprised. Eleven was no age to introduce marriage or contracts or bonds. A wizard at that age had the sole duty and responsibility to attend a Wizarding Institute in order to sharpen and harness whatever gifts or talents he may have. And if Cedric's father's standards were anything to go by, Draco must have been a remarkable student. 

"I see." The start of conversation seemed to give Draco strength to continue. He pushed on without hesitation this time, continuing his pacing around the room. "I suppose you knew about this then? Your father must have told you, or perhaps he even asked on your choice of spouse? You don't seem surprised at all."

Cedric's eyes widened at the accusation, his cheeks flushing red in shock. "I-I... that is, wait a minute!"

"Very articulate." Draco drawled, cutting in and sarcasm heavy. The blond had stopped his pacing once again, shoulders stiff, eyebrow raised. "What exactly did my father see in you?"

Cedric fought the urge to snap back. Draco was younger than him, and he was also probably using a defense mechanism. Cedric offered a smile instead of the irritated  ~~(Hufflepuffs could be mean too)~~ remark he had boiling in him. "I'm not so sure, but he chose me so there must be something."

Draco took the answer, mulling in silence. Cedric took the opportunity to continue.

"And to answer you previous question," Cedric reached for something, anything to distract himself. His hands settled on a quill which he played with, tracing the feather over his palm. "I had no idea about the contract. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Oh really?" Draco asked unbelieving. Had he been anybody else Cedric would have expected him to snort, but here was a Malfoy of ridiculous breeding. "Doesn't seem at all like it."

Cedric mirrored the reaction of incredulity, chuckling quietly. "Believe me. I did not expect this at all."

His father knew what he was doing, choosing to form a contract with the Malfoy's. Draco was pale, almost angelic- no, _ethereal_ in his light. There was something about him, that oozed of mysteries. It was as Harry had said. There was something undeniably "Draco-ish" about him. Something that was so entirely him that drew even Cedric to him. Perhaps it was because Cedric hardly knew him at all. 

His eyes had shone with confusion and worry as he had paced the floor earlier, but now they glimmered with knowledge and a gleam of something cunning. Like a dragon, woken from sleep without knowing what had disturbed him.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked, arms crossed over his chest.

But now the dragon had gotten his bearings, and he was ready to make the world burn.

Cedric looked away from the blond, stared at the quill in his hand before gently returning it where it belonged on the desk. He glanced up at Draco and offered a slow grin. They were stuck with this no matter how they felt. 

"I find you interesting." He confessed. "I think that what we could do now, is we could get to know each other. Become..."

"Lovers?" Draco asked coldly, eyebrow sharply arched.

"Friends." Cedric corrected. He stood up from where he had been sitting and approached Draco. All his efforts went to keeping his movement relaxed, calm, and not at all nervous as he truly felt inside. He reached a hand out. "Let's start over. Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory, fifth year, Hufflepuff."

Draco's eyes widened, his eyebrows drawing together. "Hufflepuff?"

"Yes." Cedric rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but marvel at how expressive Draco's face could be. He kept his hand steady, waiting for the returning handshake. "And you are?"

The blond seemed to get himself into rights. He took a moment to do so, collecting himself, before he reached a hand out and took Cedric's in a firm grip.

"Draco Malfoy, Beuxbaton's first year."  Draco pursed his lips in thought for a moment before sighing in resignation. "I don't really mind that you're a Hufflepuff. A friend of mine says his professor is an Metamorphmagus and she's a Hufflepuff too." 

"Professor Tonks?" Cedric took his hand away.

"I think that's her name." Draco looked at him with an unsure expression. "Will you tell me more about her?"

"I suppose we're already missing dinner." Cedric pulled his wand out and cast a Tempus charm. The floating numbers disappeared in an instant. Almost as if his words were a switch, platters of food appeared on a nearby table. He glanced at Draco. "Or that was all a part of the plan."

"They _actually had a plan_ for this?" Draco muttered as he walked up to the table. He took a seat and stared at Cedric expectantly. "Well? If we're going to be stuck here with just each other then you might as well tell me."

Cedric inwardly felt his feathers ruffle at such a demanding tone. He took a seat but kept his lips firmly shut even when Draco started eating, glancing at him, waiting for him to start talking.

The blond swallowed heavily and stared at him. "There's enough food for both of us you know."

"I know." Cedric nodded. "However I'm not comfortable eating with someone who finds it bothersome to eat in my company."

A lovely flush brought color to Draco's cheeks. "I never said I thought your company bothersome."

Cedric shrugged his shoulders. "You made it seem that way."

The blush darkened in color. Draco brought a hand out and took a sip from his drink. He cleared his throat when he was done with that, long pale fingers playing with the table cloth. A minute of silence.

"I'm sorry." Draco bit out. "I'm just... not prepared for this."

"Thank you." Cedric's smile turned a little more genuine and he reached out for his cutlery and he started to help himself. Draco looked up at him and offered a small smile of his own. "About that professor..."

"Right." Cedric told him what he could tell him. But all the while he couldn't help but assess Draco.

He was clearly a conversationalist. Perhaps that was the effect of having a twin. He had a lot of things to say, mostly comments he would like to point out. He often said something that may have been a tad too out there, had Professor Tonks been present perhaps she'd be offended. Each time that happened, Cedric pointedly stopped talking and waited for Draco to realize his mistake. The blond would figure it out sooner or later, flush in embarrassment, apologize, and then patiently wait for Cedric to continue. Their meal was pleasant, comfortable, something Cedric could maybe get used to.

That suspicious feeling that he was falling in love with a Malfoy... he could maybe get used to that too.

* * *

It was for moments like this that Alexander just lived life as he did. He'd secured a room for the four of them while they stayed at Durmstrang. There was no way they were camping out in the train or getting separated while they could all be together. Phoenix was calming down, both of them on the settee, his pale fingers in Alexander's red hair.

There was just something that felt right when it was him and Phoenix together. Over the years, being the children of the Dark Lord and his faction, Alexander, Phoenix, Draco, and Harry had grown up living knowing just them four. It wasn't like they had been hidden from the world, but the world had hidden from them.

When they were younger, nobody would play with them when they were at day care, and in the end that had only made Draco cry. Their parents had decided to keep them at home. Where it was safer and where they wouldn't feel shut out. At least at home, there was only the four of them and their governess until Delphine and Luna were old enough to join them and then there were six of them.

They'd gone through so much together, their backyard an entirely new world just waiting to be discovered. Of course, the fact that their parents were magical and could build new worlds from literally nothing helped a bit. There were times where they went to their own little Egypt and played with the sand, building castles that any young boy would envy. There were times where they went to Oceania and they played like mermen, per the girls' request.

They had been closer than peas in a pod. And at the time, at such a young impressionable age where being alone was a frightful experience- one their parents would never wish for them to encounter, all they knew was each other.

And that may have resulted in their relationship that even Alexander couldn't explain. Phoenix was dependent on him, and he liked that. He liked having something to be responsible for. True he had a younger sister, but Delphine was so much like a rival than a sibling. Yes, he loved her with all his heart, and Merlin help the bloke who dare cross her because she wouldn't even need Alexander to fight for her, she'd be the one doing the fighting herself. But he had developed a liking, something, an attachment to the blond boy he'd know all his life.

Alexander remembered that moment where Phoenix had decided that he liked him, and that Alexander was his. He had been six and Phoenix four. The twins had been in a fight over Harry yet again. Draco just couldn't understand why they couldn't share toys. Phoenix had been in a fit and Alexander had been reading. He hadn't been quite a busybody back then. He was mostly quiet, like his father. He had had his own mini-potions lab, it was something that had drawn Phoenix to him.

_The four year old blond had looked at him as he read, eyes wide but red and puffy._

_"What are you doing?"  He said._

_Alexander stared at him for a moment. "Reading."_

_"You can't read." Phoenix had grumbled. "You're a child like me."_

_"I'm actually older than you." Alexander had told him, turning away from Phoenix and back to his book. This little brat had never bothered him before. Alexander never got along with the Malfoys. He mostly spent time with Harry.  That all changed when a chubby hand grabbed at his sleeve._

_"I believe you."  Phoenix promised. A determined look crossed his face. "And I need you. You are to be my friend."_

_Alexander gaped at him, mouth wide open. "You can't just **order** me to be your friend!"_

_"And why not?" Phoenix asked petulantly._

_Alexander bristled. "Friends don't need to be ordered to like each other. We wouldn't be friends otherwise."_

_Phoenix stomped his little foot. "Fine! It's not as if I really needed you anyways."_

_Alexander stared at him for a second before pulling his arm from the blond's grip. "If that's truly how you feel then go away. I need to finish reading my book."_

_There was silence. But Phoenix hadn't gone away. No, Phoenix had sit beside him, hand back on his sleeve. He looked at Alexander with a decided look on his face. "If I can't order you to be my friend. Then I order you to be mine."_

_Alexander nearly dropped his book in surprise. "You can't do that either!"_

_"Yes I can!"_

_"You can't!"_

Safe to say, Phoenix had won that argument. And the blond had won a million arguments more after that. And it wasn't as if Alexander was blind to what had developed between them.

He was sure his feelings weren't unrequited. 

Then there was Harry and Draco. He wasn't quite sure what was up with that. 

But there was something... that was almost nothing.

Phoenix's fingers stilled and Alexander hoped the blond had fallen asleep, but alas, Phoenix urged him to get up. He heard footsteps come from outside and Alexander didn't dare to breathe. Phoenix was turning back into an anxious and panicked mess beside him. So the person approaching their room could only be-. 

"Draco!" Phoenix stood fluidly from where he had been sitting beside Alexander, shoulders angrily stiff and hair mussed from how many times he'd run his fingers through it.

Alexander, still amazed at the freaky twin-connection the two had, let Phoenix move towards his twin, a lecture clearly on his tongue. He made no move to stop him because for one thing, the room was void of any students apart from themselves and for another it was better for Phoenix to express his feelings now. He wasn't sure what would happen if both Harry and Phoenix talked to Draco about his disappearance during dinner.

Over the years, they'd grown up close together, this has just never happened before. And for them promises meant something. The fact that Draco didn't meet them at the station as they'd vowed was a big shock to all of them. It just... it wasn't right.

But of course, Alexander had known that Draco wouldn't be there, his father had told him. Why exactly Draco wouldn't be there.. that he would have to find out from the boy himself. Phoenix was halfway through chastising his brother about suddenly disappearing. The older of the twins looked visibly shaken.

Alexander felt a headache coming up, he hadn't imagined their reunion to be as taxing as this. And Harry wasn't even back from talking to his father.

"This can only end in tears." Alexander mumbled, massaging his temporal bones. He looked back at the twins to study Draco. He looked fine and was strongly insisting that he was also alright.

"Where did you go?" Phoenix demanded. Draco was biting his lip, a habit he did only when they were away from prying eyes.

"I can't say."

Phoenix's mouth fell into a gaping 'O'. Another habit that would never be shown to the public. "You... You _can't_ say? You're keeping secrets from me?"

"It's a necessary evil!" Draco promised. "I'll tell you when I'm ready. Or father will tell you!"

"Father knows?" Phoenix's eyebrows seemed to be inching to the top of his head. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"

"That's **my** line." Tom Riddle would have been insanely proud of how cold his son had sounded just now.

Alexander pursed his lips in contemplation. If his mother had been here, she would have told him to do something. But Lily wasn't here and all Alexander could really do at the moment was let things blow over. Phoenix was mad but he was mostly worried, Harry on the other hand had been raving.

The only way to have peace was to suffer through the war.  Alexander did his part, standing up and taking Phoenix away from the battlefield. Of course, the blond had much to protest, but Alexander gave him a look, something he didn't usually do. 

Phoenix visibly deflated, the relief at seeing his twin after an unexpected moment of separation clearly taking its toll on him. Alexander wrapped an arm around his shoulders and settled them back in a settee. The twins' dependence was more obvious with Phoenix. If Draco went somewhere, the older twin's world fell apart into a hundred million pieces that not even Alexander could pick up.

He wasn't jealous, but this wasn't healthy anymore. He had to start weaning Phoenix off his twin while they were together. This level of independence was bad. For now, he enjoyed the show, he'd sort through things with Phoenix later.

* * *

Draco felt an insanely terrifying chill run down his spine the moment his brother was not-really-forcibly stolen from his side by one Alexander Snape. Usually when the twins fought, Alexander wouldn't interfere, unless of course it got really ugly and someone was about to lose an eye. The only other reason Alexander would pull Phoenix away would be because someone was about to interfere. 

And Draco had a scary suspicion on who it was.

"Didn't see you at the station today."

Uncle Tom would have been proud of how cold Harry was at the moment. Draco actually felt the room turn a few degrees lower, or perhaps it was just really colder in Sweden. Draco met Harry with a shaky shield. If there was one person he could not lie to, it was this boy before him here.

"I was excused."

"Yes I realized." Harry shrugged his shoulders, his hands hanging by his sides. There were angry red marks on his now open palms. "I was excused too, just now actually."

"By who?" Draco tread cautiously. 

"My father."

"Ah." Draco fought the urge to wave his hands around like a mad man. He wasn't sure where Harry was going with this. And for another thing, this was not the reaction he had been expecting.

Between his parents, Harry was mostly like Uncle James. Both in looks and attitude. Anger was not an emotion they easily handled. They were hot blooded to the very core. The only reason Harry must be acting like his other father was he was more than just angry. This was most definitely not a side of his friend that he had ever encountered before.

"Harry," Draco attempted to do a little damage control. "I know you're angry."

"Angry?" Harry repeated in a chillingly cheerful tone that sent shivers up Draco's spine. "Oh no, I'm actually calm."

"That doesn't _sound_ like calm." Draco said.

" _But I am_. My father explained everything." Harry insisted. "You're getting married."

A number of things happened at the same time. Draco heard his brother's shout of surprise, a rare event since no one was writhing in pain (yet) and nothing was actually burning or exploding. Alexander was in the background somewhere, trying to calm a heavily incensed Phoenix. Draco's heart must be somewhere in the fifth circle of hell now since it jumped from his chest at Harry's proclamation. The door opened, Harry whirled around and pointed at the newcomer.

"You're getting married to _him_."

Cedric startled at the greeting to his entrance. He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Draco, a confused look on his face. "I... I could come back?"

Draco felt his world go wobbly. His heart must be in the _sixth_ circle now.

All he was physically capable of saying was "Oh mon dieu."

* * *

Tom found his son both hilarious and pitiful at the same time. Not that he found Harry pitiful in a bad sort of way. He was mostly sorry for his son, because this here was an emotion Hadrian was not familiar with.

_"It's definitely not easy being green."_ Nagini slithered around the room, incapable of settling down as she sensed Harry's uneasiness and fluctuating emotions. 

Tom glanced down at his familiar.  _"Where did you hear that?"_

_"Delphine. She says it came from a frog. I don't quite like frogs."_ Nagini's tongue cautiously tasted the air. " _I also do not like jealousy."_ _  
_

Tom chuckled softly. " _He'd have to experience it someday. Hadrian must learn that he cannot have everything."_

_"But Draco was something he wasn't prepared to lose."_ Nagini argued. Had she been anyone else, or had Tom been in a position to perform magic, she would have been dust. " _Draco was not something he even considered losing. Why are you letting this happen?"_

" _He must learn."_ Tom repeated gruffly. " _I do not agree with Lucius notion of marrying Draco off to a complete stranger. But Draco is his son, and I must respect his decision. In all reality, I have no right to meddle in the Malfoy family's affairs. Not after I lost them so much."_

_"You made it up in the end."_ Nagini butt her head against his hand, she was that big now. He remembered when  she was but a hatchling. " _You've given Narcissa and Lucius two very brilliant offspring. They make them proud."_

_"I suppose you are right."_ Tom sighed and pet Nagini's head gently. " _I've gotten soft. I remember a time where even you could not pull me out of a mood."_

_"But your mate could."_ Nagini slithered away from him, leaving Tom to sigh softly.

That was true. There had been no one else for him but James. And looking now at his son, that was all he wanted for Hadrian. He wasn't sure if what he wanted involved Draco, but in his son's eyes Draco was what he knew. 

" _Perhaps it is time he realized that the world is a bigger place."_ Tom said. " _Lucius has good intentions."_

_"And so do you."_ Nagini hissed. " _But this will hurt him."_

Tom ignored his familiar. " _He has to learn."_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** *awkward laughing* Well it's been an insane while. The only thing I can say is I kinda fell out of the fandom but I'm back, I think ahahahha. I'm glad there are still people reading this ~~(well I hope there are)~~.
> 
> Things are getting interesting. I won't make any promises but I'll try to update sometime within the monthyear. 
> 
> Nique


End file.
